Sonic MLP Crossover Fanfiction
by Darkcruise
Summary: Dr. Eggman's newest diabolical plan to teleport Sonic and his friends to another dimension succeeds, and now they must figure out where they are, and how to get back home. Disclaimer: First few chapters are set in Sonic world (only updated occasionally)
1. Sonic and Tails' defeat

Eggman's new master plan was simple. Collect the emeralds so that they can power his dimension portal.  
With it, he would transport Sonic and his friends to another dimension, giving them no way back.

Sonic and Tails rushed through Eggman's base, destroying everything in their path.  
Sonic could feel that Eggman was close by...  
They finally reached the end of the hallway they were currently trespassing to see two doors in front of them.

"Well this is strange.." Tails said, looking at his handheld emerald radar.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, already growing impatient.

"If we have six emeralds, how is it that there's one behind both of these doors?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Probably one of Egghead's little tricks, if I know him well enough, neither of them is it." Sonic said.

"It seems you do know me to well.." Sonic heard Dr. Eggman say from behind him.

Eggman was in his traademark hovervraft, designed to fit him and him only, and in his hand, was the real chaos emerald.

"Eggman!" Tails shouted.

"You think I don't see that?" Sonic said, staring at Tails annoyed.

"Um.." Tails started.

"That was a rhetorical question." Sonic interupted, sighing. "Wait, how did your radar not see the emerald?"

"Can we just get down to buisness?" Eggman asked, irritated by the idiocy in Tails.

"What did you do to that emerald? why isn't my radar going off?" Tails asked Eggman.

"You see Tails, I have constructed an invisible barrier around my little vehicle here, so me and anything else in here is completly hidden to all technology!" Eggman laughed.

"Give us that Chaos Emerald Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"No. You see Sonic, this is the moment where I win once and for all!" Eggman laughed maniaclly.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Sonic esclaimed.

Just then the emerald Eggman had levitated over to Sonic as the other six him and Tails had did.  
And with a flash of light..BOOM! Super Sonic.

"Oh crud." Eggman said, saddened by what just happened.

"You really need to plan ahead..." Tails said to Eggman, grinning at his fail.

"Oh trust me... I did." Eggman muttered quietly.

"Now Eggman, give up?" Sonic asked, floating in all his golden glory.

"Never!" Eggman shouted as he pressed a button, which made a non-transparent steel tube fall out of the ceiling and kidnap Sonic.

"Don't even try breaking that.. It's made out of a moleculare structure formed from steel and chaos energy, there's no way you can break it." Eggman laughed.

"Sonic!" Tails shoted.

"What's with you and shouting names today?" Eggman asked Tails.

Tails stood there silent.

"Anyways.." Eggman said, as he pressed another button.

All of the sudden all Tails could hear was blood-curdling screams coming from Sonic inside the tube.  
Moments later, the tube rose up and went bac into the ceiling, exposing a wounded, knocked out blue hedgehog.  
Just then the 7 emeralds levitated over to Eggman, who quickly snatched them.

"Now for you." Eggman said, as a beam cannon came out of his machine.

Tails leaped out of the way as a shot was fired.  
He continued to dodge Eggman's blast until the cannon was over-heated.

"Damn!" Eggman shouted.

"What's the matter, can't hit a kid?" Tails asked, mocking Eggman's aim.

"You little-" Eggman said as a missle launcher extended out of his hovercraft.

"FIRE!" He shouted, as he pressed the ignition button.

3 homing missles began chasing Tails as tried to evade.  
He managed to get one of them to accidentlly crash into a wall.  
But the others ended up hitting him, causing him to fly up in the air and plummet down, helplessly fainted.

"Ah, Everything is actually going to plan..." Eggman said. "Now just to inform sonic's friends about his...defeat.".

Eggman ordered some robots to transport his two new prisoners to a heavily armored cell, that was protected by an anti-chaos energy forcefield.  
Which meant Sonic couldn't levitate the emeralds to him.  
Everything's going well for Eggman.


	2. Knuckles' Message from Eggman

Eggman called Bokkun into his base.

"What is it doctor?" He asked as he entered the main contrtol room.

"I would like for you to send a message to our little friend Knuckles..." Eggman said, deviously.

"All right." Bokkun said.

He then pulled out a tv, that is enabled to record and play.

"I'm waiting." Bokkun said impatiently.

"Ahem, Hello Knuckles, long time no see!  
I'd like to inform you that you're friends have failed in there plans to defeat me, they are now being held in my amazing new Egg fortress!  
If you'd like to save them, be my guest! Just be sure to bring a little backup.. you'll need it..."

Bokkun stopped recording and looked at Eggman.

"Are you sure he'll fall for that?" He asked Eggman.

"I know Knuckles, he's to gullible for his own good. Now, take it to him!" Eggman shouted.

"Yes sir!" Bokkun said.

He then flew off to deliver the message to Knuckles.

ANGEL ISAND

Knuckles was naturally gaurding the master emerald as it stood at it's shrine, gloriously.  
Today was a slow day for Knux, nobody came to the island today, not even Sonic, which was unusual.  
Normally Sonic would come over and challenge Knuckles to some kind of ridiculous challenge.  
But apparently not today, which was a win for Knux, beause he didn't exactly get along with Sonic.  
And since it seemed Sonic wasn't going to visit, he figured he'd relax, take a load off.  
But his relaxing didn't last long.

"Hello Knuckles!" He heard Eggman's messenger yell loudly.

"Bokkun? What do you want?" He asked angrily. "You're interupting my relaxation time!"

"Sorry to do that, but I have a message from Dr. Eggman himself!" Bokkun said as he handed Knux a tv.

Of course the message started.

"Ahem, Hello Knuckles, long time no see!  
I'd like to inform you that you're friends have failed in there plans to defeat me, they are now being held in my amazing new Egg fortress!  
If you'd like to save them, be my guest! Just be sure to bring a little backup.. you'll need it..."

The tv immeadietly exploded in Knuckles' hands.

"Damn it. So that's where Sonic is..." He said, angrily.

"Yep, well gotta fly! Later!" Bokkun said as he took off flying.

"I hate Eggman." Knuckles said. "Well might as well go inform the others..."

Knuckles headed to Amy's first, knowing she'd be the first to tell.  
Amy's house was just outside the woods, surrounded by trees, it was a wonderful view.  
Once he arrived he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He could hear Amy's voice ask from inside the house.

"Knuckles." Knux said.

"Go away." She said in her annoyed tone.

"Listen, I have something to tell you, something important." He said, already getting annoyed at Amy.

"What?" She said as she opened the door for Knux.

"Sonic and Tails have been taken hostage by Eggman and we need to rescue them." He said fastly.

"What? My Sonic's kidnapped?" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pulled out her hammer.

"Yes, that's what I said." Knux replied.

"Then what are we waiting for, Let's go!" Amy said, rushing past Knuckles.

"Um Amy, we don't exactly know where Eggman's currently at, do we?" Knux said.

"Oh yeah.. but I know who might." Amy said, grinning.

"Who?" Knuckles asked, curious to know who's name Amy was going to say.

"Shadow, he's worked for Eggman countless times, maybe he knows." Amy replied.

"Well do we know where he is?" Knux asked, annoyed.

"Here." A voice from the woods said.

Just then, Shadow came out of the woods.

"And yes, I do know where Eggman's base is." He said.

"Well can you tell us where it is?" Amy asked.

"Better, I can take you." he said, reaching out his hand.

Amy rushed over to grab his hand.  
Knuckles pulled her back.

"What are you doing Knuckles?" she asked, looking at him angrily.

"Do you really trust this guy? He isn't exactly the type of guy to trust at all." Knuckles said.

"Oh come on Knuckles, what could go wrong?"

"He could be working for Eggman and have orders to take you to a prison cell in Eggman's base."

"Knuckles, Shadow said he was done with Eggman."

"So? People lie, he could be tricking us..."

"I trust him, and you should too."

"Well I don't."

"If you care enough about Sonic and Tails you'll trust him."

Knuckles thought it over.

"Although I completly regret this...let's do this."

Amy grasped Shadow's hand, and Knuckles grasped hers.

"All right, is everyone ready?" Shadow asked them.

"Yes." They both replied.

"OK then...CHAOS CONTROL!"


	3. Eggman's success

Within the blink of an eye, Amy, Knuckleas and Shadow were in Eggman's base.

"Remember, stay hidden to survive." Shadow said, backing against a wall.

Knuckles and Amy followed Shadow's moves and succesfully snuck into the main control room, where Eggman was keeping Sonic and Tails.

"Doctor." Shadow said in order to gain Eggman's attention.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" He asked, rather confused.

"Just wanted to see what's been going on with you these days." Shadow said, grinning sneakily.

"Oh, um, well I'm... flattered you would think of me." Eggman said, rubbing the back of his head.

While Eggman was distracted, Amy and Knuckles snuck over to Sonic and Tails' cell.

"Amy, Knux!" Sonic said quietly.

"Don't worry Sonic, we're gonna get you outa here." Knuckles whispered.

"Oh, Sonnikku, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry, I'm... fine." He said, smiling at her.

"How the hell am I gonna get this open?" Knx said, hitting at the cell.

"By using the key, here." Eggman said from behind as he handed him the key.

"Oh, thanks Eggman I- uh-oh."

Eggman ran over to a wall and pressed a button, putting Knuckles and Amy into a cell just like Sonic and Tails'.

"Totally saw that coming." Tails said, looking at Knuckles.

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles said, embarrased by his stupidity.

"Everything really is going perfectly." Eggman said, grinning evily.

"Yes indeed Doctor." Shadow said, standing beside Eggman, trying to pretend he's on Eggman's side.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you go." Eggman said, pressiong anoter button.

Two mechanical arms grabbed Shadow and held him, then Eggman pressed another button.  
Another cell came out. He put Shadow in it.

"Another score for Eggy!" Eggman said.

"Eggman, what are you even planning?" Sonic asked him angrily.

"Well you see my speedy little friend... I have created a dimension portal, capable of sending you guys in any dimension away from here!"

"So you're gonna put us all in another dimension?"

"Precisely."

Knuckles kept punching the wall.

"Try what you want, Knuckles, these cells are far to indestructible for you're stength, heck, even Shadow in his super form without his inhinitor rings isn't strong enough!" Eggman said, laughing.

"Well, enough chit chat, it's time to say goodbye!" Eggman said as he pulled a lever, he then grabbed onto a wall as tight as he could.

A machine came out of the floor, and a portal appeared within it. The portal sucked the cells in and closed.

"Yes! Now with that idiotic blue hedgehog out of the way for good, I shall begin building the new Eggman Empire and take over this wretched world! BWAHAHAHA!"

To be continued


	4. Sonic meets Ponies

"Is he ok?"

"I dunno, I found him on the ground, he was unconscious."

"Don't you mean he's STILL unconscious?"

"Come on, are we even sure it's a he?"

"Ugh..."

"Oh, he's waking up!"

Sonic woke up from the crash he was in, the crash of landing in another dimension.  
Around him were walls and shelves that seemed to be of a library.  
In front of him were three living beings, a purple unicorn, a blue cyan pegasus, and a baby purple dragon.

"I must still be asleep..." Sonic said, doubting the existence of the creatures.

"Oh, trust me, you're not asleep anymore." The purple unicorn said. "I found you on the ground wounded, and I thought I'd take you in, help you."

'Oh yeah, that's right... Eggman sent us to another dimension...' He thought.

"Well then, where am I?" He asked the creatures in front of them.

"Oh, you're in Equestria. How come you seem so...lost?" She asked.

"This may sound a little strange for you sparkly ponies but, me and my friends were teleported into another dimension, apparently yours." Sonic said, still trying to regain feeling throughout his body.

"Dimension travel? Wow, I knew time travel was possible but now dimension travel, that is so awesome!" The pegasus said, excitedly.

'Time travel? Wow these ponies are cooler than they look'. Sonic thought.

"Not now, Rainbow..." the unicorn said, groaning in annoyance.

"So you're name is Rainbow?" Sonic said, looking at the cyan pegasus' mane. "Original."

"Yes, Rainbow Dash, the one and only." Rainbow said, flipping in the air.

"And you?" He asked, pointing at the other two.

"Now's not the time for introductions." The unicorn said. "So, you are from another world? How did you get here?"

"Let's just say I have an enemy that sent me here." Sonic said.

"Oh really?" The unicorn said.

"Yes really, and I need to figure out how to get home." Sonic said. "Gee, I just hope the others are ok..."

"Others?" The unicorn said.

"Yeah, have you by any chance seen a two tailed fox?"

ELSEWHERE

"Agh, my head..." Knuckles said, waking up from the crash.

He looked beside them and saw Amy, laying, stil unconscious.  
Then he looked around the surrounding area.

"Darn, Eggman really did it..." He grumbled angrily.

"I wonder if the rest are here, there is a possible chance they ended up in another dimension."

He looked around, and all there were were trees.

"Great, not only are we in another dimension, but we're also in some sort of forest!"

Just then he heard a growling noise coming from behind a tree.

"Shit..."

CANTERLOT ROYAL CASTLE

Princess Celestia was gaurding the day as usual, when she recived a visitor.

"Princess Celestia!" A gaurd shouted, walking towards her.

"Yes, gaurd?" Celestia asked.

"Did you see those meteor like things that have crashed?" He asked her highness.

"Yes, I am aware of them, but I figured they were just multiple small meteorites coming down, they seemed to have not caused much damage." She replied.

"Oh, so nothing to worry about?" He asked.

"No, not to my knowledge." She replied.

"And your knowledge is the greatest around!" The gaurd complimented.

The gaurd bowed and left her presence.

PONYVILLE LIBRARY

"So, your names Twilight Sparkle, yours is Spike, and your Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asked his new 'friends.'

"Yes, now, what's your name?" Twilight asked him.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Interesting, I've never seen a hedgehog like you before." Twilight said, observing him.

"Maybe Fluttershy's seen a hedgehog like him." Spike suggested.

"You know what Spike, you're right!" Twilight said. "Rainbow, I need you to go get Fluttershy!"

"All Right!" Rainbow said, she then flew out the door fastly.

"What are we gonna do with it if Fluttershy doesn't know what it is?" Spike whispered to Twi.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Celestia..." She responded, also whispering.

Sonic couldn't hear what they were whispering, nor did he really care.  
So he just remained silent and waited until someone spoke to him.  
It wasn only a couple of minutes later when Rainbow arrived with Fluttershy.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy, we need your help." Twilight said to her yellow pegasus friend.

"Yes, Rainbow told me about-Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said, staring at Sonic.

Sonic waved.

"My, my, I've never seen any kind of hedgehog like you before." Fluttershy said, observing Sonic closely.

"Well, I'm just a hedgehog. Sure I might be a tad different like being blue but.."

"And you can talk, that's something normal hedghogs can't do." Spike said.

"Technically they can, Spike." Fluttershy said. "You see they can speak in another-"

"Can we just get on with this?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." Fluttershy said. "You also stand on you're back legs, and you wear clothing, normal hedgehogs don't do that either."

"Ok, so maybe I'm a lot different, so? I'm still a hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"Well we could check and see if your anatomy is-"

"No, let's not do that." Twilight interupted.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because it would take to long." Twilight said. "Spike, take a letter."

"Why are you telling im to take a letter?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to inform her that apparentlly I have an alien in my house." Twilight said.

Sonic, noticing he was who she was talking about, made a run for it.

"Hey!" Rainbow said, flying after him.

"Oh great..." Twilight said. 


	5. Shadow's Back

Sonic was running, fast.

'There's no way I'm gonna get disected! I am NOT an alien! Well, to them I am.. but sill!' He thought.

He noticed the cyan pegasus was coming up fast.  
She seemed to be almost as fast as him.

'Shoot, a fast one!' He thought. 'Well, time to boost!'

Just then Sonic began running a lot faster, until he was out of Rainbow's sight.

"How fast IS that guy?" Rainbow said. "Nopony, or hedgehog is faster than Rainbow Dash!" She said in her competitive tone.

Rainbow began to speed up as well, until she was neck in neck with Sonic.

"Stay away!" Sonic shouted nervously.

"Why are you running?" Rainbow asked him.

"Maybe because of the fact that I would have gotten killed and disected on for being an alien!" Sonic yelled.

"Disection? That's only for dumb, brainless life forms. You're smart, and you're coordinated enough." Rainbow said.

"Oh, really?" Sonic said, as he began slowing down a bit, as did Rainbow.

"Hay yeah, Celestia would never do that to you!" She replied.

"Really?" Sonic said.

"Of course, now come on, let's go back and talk to Twilight." Rainbow said.

"Oh, ok." Sonic said, relived.

ELSEWHERE

Knuckles was hunting for that thing that made the growling noise.  
He was hungry, and couldn't stay awake much longer without food, or water.

"Great, even if I do catch this thing, how will I get water?" He said to himself.

"KNUCKLES!" He could hear someone scream.

It sounded like Amy.

"Oh, crap, Amy! Why'd I forget about her?" he thought.

He quickly retraced his steps and made it back.

When he got there he saw Amy beating a Manticore.

"A manticore? I thought those were just in mythology..." Knuckles said.

"Well, apparentlly not!" Amy said, beating it once again with her Piko-piko hammer.

Finally it quit fighting and died.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." Knuckles said, approaching the beast.

Amy looked at him in disgust.

"What?" He asked her, using a stick to skin it.

"Seriously, raw meat?" She asked him.

"Of course!" He said.

"Ew!" She replied, covering her mouth.

"Listen, if you don't learn to stop being so picky you'll starve..." Knuckles grumbled angrily.

Amy rolled her eyes, and remained silent.

"Where are we anyways?" She asked Knux.

"I don't know... I'm sure we're not on mobius anymore, which means Eggman's machine mustv'e worked." He replied.

"I can see that, but, what if we're on earth again?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure Manticores didn't exist there either." Knuckles said, annoyed.

"Ugh... I WANNA GO HOME!" She yelled loudly.

MEANWHILE, ELSWHERE

"KNUCKLES!" Shadow heard from across the forest.

'Hmph, sounds like Amy.' He thought.

He was stranded in the forest as well, searching for the others.

'I wonder if it was her...' He thought. 'Or what if it's just my selfish guilt of attempt at betrayal biting at me again...'

Shadow felt awful for betraying, well, attempting to betray Knux and Amy.  
After all, Sonic and his friends are the only thing he can consider as his friends.  
They are kind to him, understanding, and trusting.

'Why did I have to go and try and pull a stunt like that...'

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Shadow heard.

'That was indeed Amy.' He thought.

'I just hope she'll forgive me for trying to betray them..' he thought.

He began running to her rescue.

Finally he had reached them.

"Knuckles look, it's Shadow!" Amy said, pointing towards him.

Knuckles turned around to see Shadow standing there, dirty, smelly, and angry.

"Oh, Shadow..." Knuckles said.

Amy walked towards him angrily.

"Now, now Amy, I'm sorry I tried to-"

Amy hit him with her hammer once.

"No, stop! Listen!" He said.

Amy hit him with her hammer again.

"OW!" He yelled.

"That's for trying to betray us!" She said to him, angrily.

"Listen, I can understand your anger, and I'm sorry.. I just..." He began.

"You what? Are afraid of Eggman? Afraid of losing?" Amy said, still angry.

Shadow stood there, staring at her, silent.

"Well?" She asked, angrily.

"I...I..." Shadow stuttered.

Knux looked at them both.

"Would you two stop this pointless babbling and help me skin this manticore?" He asked.

"A manticore?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, there's some proof that we're not on mobius anymore, or on earth." Knuckles said.

"Hmph, obviously." Shadow said.

He then walked over there and began to help skin the dead creature.  
Amy finally gave in and decided to help as well.

And thus, Shadow, Knux, and Amy were reunited.


	6. Discovering Tails' Location

Sonic and Rainbow arrived back at the library.

"We're back!" Rainbow yelled. "I explained some things to him and he's cool with us!"

"Oh, good!" Twilight said from upstairs.

She then came downstairs with Spike.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Rainbow asked the two.

"None of your buisness Rainbow." Twillight replied. "Sonic, didn't you say you had some sort of Fox with you when you crash landed here?"

"Yeah, Tails." Sonic said, putting his head down.

'How come Tails wasn't there in the rubble of the cell? Is he ok?' He thought. 'Where did he go? Is he even IN this dimension?'

"Because one of my other friends have apparentlly found something claiming itself as a fox." Twilight said.

"Who?" Rainbow asked.

"Pinkie..." Twilight said.

"Is he allright?" Sonic asked.

"We're about to find out, she's on her way over with him." Twilight said.

"Oh, good!" Sonic said, happy.

"Wait, did anyone else come with you here?" Rainbow asked Sonic, confused.

"Well, considering the portal was pulling all of the cells in, i'm pretty sure Knuckles and Amy are here, which also means Shadow's here too." He said.

"Oh, so three more?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah." Sonic replied. "I just hope we'll be able to get back home..."

"Don't worry, Sonic. Me, Spike and the princess are currently working on a way to get you back." Twilight said.

"Really?" Sonic said.

"Yes." Twilight replied.

"Cool, thanks!" Sonic said, thumbing her up.

Twilight smiled, happy to know she was making her guest happy.

"But, I'm gonna need to find out who's all here first." Sonic said.

"Oh, there will be plenty of time for that, trust me. We haven't figured out much yet on how to travel dimensions." Twi said.

"Yeah, you guys are very ahead of our time in ways." Spike said.

Sonic chuckled. "Do you guys even have technology?" He asked.

"Yes, we just don't have much use for it, with our magic, books and all." Twilight said, smiing.

"Oh." Sonic said.

ELSEWHERE

Amy, Shadow and Knux sat there, silently feeding on a manticore.

"So, Shadow..." Knux said. "What was with that odd performance?"

"What odd performance?" Shadow asked.

"You know, bringing us to Eggman's base nicely just to try and betray us." Knuckles said.

Shadow sat silently, and took another bite out of his meat.

"You better answer him Shadow..." Amy grumbled.

"I don't know..." Shadow said.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Knuckles shouted.

"I just... don't, ok?" Shadow said.

"Shadow, you don't just go and attempt to pull something like that and not know what it is you were trying to pull." Amy said, angrily.

"I took you guys there in hopes of rescuing Sonic and Tails, you know, to get more respect from Sonic and such, but when I discovered I'd be plenty more benifited helping Eggman, I decided I'd try and rat you guys out."

"In hopes of what? Gaining Eggmans trust over ours?" Amy asked, getting ready to pull out her Piko Piko.

"Well, he seemed to be the one that was going to accomplish his goal, so, yeah." Shadow said.

"So you really don't care about anybody else but yourself, now do you?" She said, furiously.

"Why should I care about anyone else when all they end up doing is getting in my way?" Shadow asked, angrily.

"What do you mean 'getting in your way!" Amy shouted.

"Getting in my way of my mission." Shadow answered.

"What mission? Oh yeah, you're not going to tell are you... mr. mysterious..." Knuckles said.

"Yes." Shadow said. "And I very much dislike it when somethng keeps me from my job... Amy."

"So you must be pretty pissed at Eggman for sending us here then?" Knux chuckled.

"Very." Shadow said, clenching his fist.

"What were you doing behind my house anyways?" Amy asked.

"Classified." Shadow said.

"Damn." Amy replied.

ELSWHERE

"When are they gonna get here!" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Pinkie said she would be here soon." Twilight said.

"Yeah, 45 minutes ago!" Rainbow said, starting to outgrow patience as well.

"Ugh, don't worry, she's probably just caught up helping somepony, you know how she is." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I guess." Rainbow replied. "But she's still driving my patience."

"Mine too." Sonic said.

'Man, me and this Rainbow chick sure are alike in ways...' Sonic thought. 'Fast, Optimistic, and very... impatient.'

"You guys just need to learn to be more patient." Spike said.

"Oh, can it Spike." Rainbow said.

Spike immeadietly shut up.

"Wow, sure are intimidating to the litle guy." Sonic said.

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, if I try hard enough, I can be intimidating to anypony!"

Sonic smiled, he liked this Rainbow girl already.

A knock was heard on the door.  
Sonic got up, already excited to see Tails.  
The door opened and...

It wasn't Tails.


	7. Still waiting For Pinkie and Tails

After a long 45 minute wait, Sonic thought it was over.  
He was gonna finally see Tails.  
Just the thought of knowing he was going to be united with him again made him happy.  
Too bad it wasn't Tails who arrived, nor Pinkie Pie.  
It was somepony he doesn't even know.

A white unicorn, named Rarity.

"Rarity!" Rainbow said.

"Rarity!" Spike exclaimed joyfully.

"Rarity?" Sonic asked, unknowing of the pony.

"Rarity? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I was just stopping bye to ask if you could babysit Sweetie Belle for me while I go shopping." Rarity said, as Sweetie walked up from behind Rarity.

"As you can see Rarity we're kinda busy." Rainbow said.

"Oh, still talking with that alien?" Rarity said, glancing over at Sonic.

"Yes, we are- wait, how do you know about him?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Oh, Fluttershy stopped by my house and explained it to me." Rarity replied.

"Oh yeah, forgot she knew." Rainbow said.

"Wow you sure do forget things fast Rainbow." Spike said, looking at her.

Rainbow rolled her eyes at him.

"So you are of another race?" Rarity asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess.." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oooh smashing!" She squealed in delight.

"Why so happy about an alien in Twi's house?" Dash asked her.

"I can make new designs for you and your friends, maybe start a new clothing line called... Aha! Hedgie stylez!" She exclaimed in enjoyment.

"Rarity, we are far to busy for Sonic to model for you." Twilight said.

"Well, perhaps later, then?" She asked, eagerly.

"Sorry Rarity, there won't be any time, most likely." Twilight said.

"Aw, why ever not?" Rarity asked.

"You know what Rarity, now is not the time to be bugging us, we have an alternate dimension problem here, and let's face it.. it's far more important than your Fashionista crap or whatever." Rainbow said.

"Bah, pish posh, you'll be a dear and come by and model for me later, won't you?" Rarity asked Sonic, fluttering her eyes at him.

"Uh, sorry, Rarity, was it? But I'm in a bit of a fix here and I don't have time for that sort of thing." He replied.

"Ugh, fine. But could you girls at least watch after Sweetie?" She asked.

"Rarity we can't! We are busy! Find somepony else!" Rainbow shoted angrily.

"Fine, fine..." Rarity said.

She then walked out, and Sweetie followed after.

"And if you see Pinkie, tell her to get her flank over here!" Dash said.

ELSWHERE...

"So you're telling me I'm in another world, and I fell through a portal?" Tails the fox asked as a Pink pony sat towards him.

"Yes indeedie! Saw it with my own eyes! It was amazing!" She replied.

"I see..." Tails said. 'That means Eggman's machine worked...' He thought.

"Now c'mon, my friend Twilight says your blue friends at her house!" She said, happily.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Duh, why ould I lie?" She Replied.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for, let's go!" He said.

Pinkie and Tails headed downstairs.

"Um Pinkie, what is that?" Mrs. Cake asked, looking at Tails.

"Oh, um... I uh..." Pinkie stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Is he your new pet?" She asked.

"I uh... Bye!" Pinkie replied as she ran out the door with Tails.

Mrs. Cake stood there confused.  
Just then Mr. Cake came out of the kitchen.

"Dear you will not believe this, but guess what?" She said to him.

"What?" He replied.

"Pinkie has a mutant fox for a pet..."

ELSWHERE

"Knuckles, my feet are hurting, can we take a break?" Amy asked Knux, as they walked with Shadow through the forest.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, take a breather and get lost, I'm not stopping." He replied.

"But we've been walking forever!" She whined.

"um, we've been walking for only 45 minutes..." Shadow said.

"Oh shut up Mr. Mysterious!" She replied.

Shadow looked at her angrily.

'if we don't find our way out of this forest soon I'm gonna suggest Pink Hedgehog for dinner...' He thought.

"Guys, I think I see a clearing!" Knuckles said, pointing ahead to a light.

The three rushed as fast as they could to the light.  
And Knux was right, there was the way out.

The three 'friends' looked around and noticed...

They are most indeed NOT on mobius...  
There were ponies. Ponies everywhere.  
And they were all staring at the three akwardly.

"Why are there so many ponies?" Amy asked, a little freaked.

"We must be in some sort of pony village." Knuckles said.

"Hmph, indeed." Shadow agreed.

"Well, how are we gonna find Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well, just walk casually and follow my lead." Knuckles said.

Knuckles walked up to one of the ponies and smiled.

"Hello, there. We're looking for our blue friend, have you seen him? He's a hedgehog." He asked her.

The pony stood there, silent and afraid of him, shaking.

"Not gonna talk huh?" Knuckles said, raising his fist.

The pony galloped off scared out of her mind.  
Knuckles looked over at Amy and Shadow, who were giving him annoyed looks.

"What?" He asked. "She wouldn't answer!"

"Just because someone doesn't answer you doesn't mean you have to threaten to punch them!" Amy shouted at him angrily.

Shadow knew where this was going.  
So instead of listening to them two bicker for an hour, he went off to find Sonic.

ELSWHERE...

"Ok, if Pinkie doesn't get here in the next five minutes i'm gonna flip." Rainbow said, annoyed.

"Don't worry Rainbow, she'll be here soon." Twilight said, looking through a book.

Sonic was resting on the couch, while Spike was reshelving books.

"I don't want her to be here soon, I want her to be here NOW!" Rainbow whined.

"Why do you want her here so badly anyways?" Twi asked her.

"I wannsa see Sonic's other friend!" She said.

Twilight went back to reading her book, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Rainbow asked, noticing her eye movement.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"Wha? Why Not?" Rainbow asked.

"Because, for the past few weeks you've been visiting Pinkie a lot, and every time it seems she comes over you get all excited." Twi said.

"And your point is?" Rainbow asked.

"You're obviously excited to see Pinkie, not Tails." Twi said.

"All right fine, I wanna see Pinkie... why does it even matter?" She asked.

"I don't know, Rainbow, why does it matter?" Twi asked.

"Um.." Rainbow started.

"Well? There must be something up with you two if you were trying to lie and say you were excited for Sonic's friend instead of her..." Twilight said, suspiciously.

"Well, I...I...I..." Rainbow stuttered.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Pinkie." They both said.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE

Here it is...

And it's the longest chapter, wow...

This chapter went through multiple changes, and that's one reason it took a while, another is I took a break from writing for a while so...

But yeah, eight hopefully wo'nt take forever...

And yes, there will be more chapters in the future about mobius.

So yeah, be ready for another update in the next few days or so... :D


	8. Together Again

"Hey guys!" Pinkie exclaimed as her and Tails entered the premise.

"Sonic, wake up, your friend's here!" Spike said to Him.

Sonic got up and shook his head.

"Tails!" He shouted delightfully as he rushd over to him and hugged him.

"Sonic!" Tails said happily, hugging him back.

"I'm glad you are all right bro!" Sonic said.

"Same to you." Tails replied.

While Tails and Sonic hugged it out, Pinkie pranced over to Twi and Dash.

"Hiya guys!" She said, happily.

"Why did you take so long to get here?" Twilight asked her pink pony friend.

"Oh, got held up helping out the cakes!" She replied, smiling.

"Oh, ok." Twi said.

Pinkie looked over at Rainbow.  
Rainbow smiled, but didn't say anything.

"So, Dashie, how's it going?" Pinkie asked.

"Good, I guess..." She said, s her ears slowly flopped down.

Twilight looked over at Pinkie with a questionable look in her eyes.  
Pinkie shrugged, unknowing of what's apparentlly bothering Rainbow.

Sonic turned to look at the others.

"Now to find the others!" He said, grinning heroiclly.

"Would you like for me to assist you guys?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, please!" Sonic said.

Rainbow looked at Twilight, with shooting daggers in her eyes.

"What?" Twi asked her.

"Don't leaave me here with Pinkie alone!" She replied.

"Hey, Spike will be here." Twi said. "Plus, I thought you wanted to see Pinkie..."

"Well I did, I just..." Dash started.

Before she had a chance to finish, Sonic spoke.

"C'mon, let's go!" He shouted.

"Well, see ya." Twilight said, walking out with him and Tails.

"so, Pinkie..."

ELSWHERE...

Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy were still walking around town akwardly.

"Great, Knux, now everyone's afraid of us thanks to you!" Amy said, irritated.

"Sorry, didn't know these guys took that much offense to a threat..." Knux repliied.

"So you didn't think that they would be afraid of something of an alien threatning to punch them?" Shadow said, irritated as well. "Idiot."

Knuckles turned and looked at the two angrily.

"Okay, so, I made a mistake. big Deal. But nagging on about it isn't doing anything but piss me off!" He yelled.

"God, what doesn't piss you off?" shadow said jokingly.

Knux looked at Shadow, very very very angrily. "Why I oughta..."

"KNUCKLES! AMY! SHADOW!" they heardSonic yell from behind them suddenly.

"SONIKKU!" Amy yelled, glomping Sonic instantly.

"You guys are alive!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"Of course!" Knuckles said. "I mean how could you think this strong, epic echidna could die?"

Tails chuckled at Knuckles' ego.

"Shadow..." Sonic said, looking at him angrily. "You tried to betray us..."

"Sorry, I had an oppritunity Sonic." Shadow said.

"Oppritunity?" Sonic said, confused.

"Yes, my oppritunity to destroy the doctor, once and for all..." Shadow said, darkly.

"So, you were gonna kill Eggman?" Amy asked.

"Yes.." shadow replied.

"Well, why did you wait until then to try?" Knuckles asked.

"I figured you two would be interested in helping me take him down." Shadow said.

"Well, that would have worked out... IF YOU TOLD US YOU WERE PLANNING TO KILL HIM! THEN WE PROBABLY WOULD'VE AND WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN THIS MESS! Knuckles yelled angrily.

Knuckles got really close to Shadow.  
Shadow looked at Knux angrily, and then Knux slowly pulled his fist up.  
Sonic knew he needed to stop him from hitting Shadow.

"Now, now, calm down Knucklehead..." Sonic said, slowly pushing Knux and Shadow away from each other.

"Do you hear what he's saying Sonic? We could still be home if he told us he was planning on killing him..." Knux angrily shouted.

"Don't blame that entirely on him, you could've tried to kill him yourself, you didn't need Shadow to try in order for you too..." Tails said.

Knuckles looked at Tails and breathed deeply.  
Suddenly he looked at Tails.

"Yeah.. you're right.. sorry Shadow..." Knux said.

"Hmph." Shadow replied.

"Anyways..." Amy said, glancing over at Tails. "Have you found out where we are Tails?"

"Yes, Amy, according to some of the locals here, we're on a different planet, in another dimension..." Tails replied.

"Really?" The others said.

"Yes, we are in a realm known as Equestria, land of Princess Celestia." Tails continued. "Ponyville, to be exact."

Knuckles noticed Twilight was there with Sonic and Tails.

"Is this one a friend?" He asked, pointing at her.

"Yes, her name is Twilight Sparkle, she's student of Celestia, and is trying to help us get back to mobius." Sonic said, smiling at Twi.

"Pleasure to meet you." Twilight said, putting a hoof out.

Knuckles politley shook her hoof.

'These Ponies seem more complex than I thought...' He thought in his mind.

"So have you guys figured out any sort of way to get us back home?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Sorry, but no, at least not to my knowledge." He replied.

"Damn." Shadow said.

"Hey, don't worry Shadow, as I said, we're working on it." sonic said.

"You better be... I wanna go home, these ponies are annoying as hell." Shadow said, folding his arms.

"Hey, don't be so mean, these ponies are nice, you should try to meet some, besides, have you even tried to talk to one?" Sonic asked.

"Well, No." Shadow replied.

"Then why are you saying they are annoying?" He asked.

"I uh..." Shadow started.

Amy came over to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Sonic, I was so worried you were hurt!" She cried.

"Amy, I'm fine, don't worry, see?" Sonic said, looking at Amy.

"Yes, I know, and I'm very thankful!" She said, hugging him tighter.

"All right guys, let's go ahead and get back to the library and work on getting home." Tails said.

"Ok." Sonic said.

"All right!" Knux said.

"Hmph." Shadow said.

"All right." Twilight said.

And thus, Sonic and the gang were reunited.


	9. Knuckles leaves

Twilight, Sonic, Tails, Knux, Amy and Shadow entered the library.  
Rainbow and Pinkie both turned to them as they walked in.

"That was short." Rainbow said.

"Yes, luckily, they were in town." Twilight replied.

"So Sonic, we're siding with these ponies?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Yes, Shadow, and you better not be an ass to them, they are helping us to get home after all." He replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shadow said.

"Oooooh whats your names?" Pinkie asked Knux and the other two excitedly.

"I'm Knuckles!" Knux said, acting rather tough.

"I'm Amy, Amy Rose!" Amy said happily.

"Hmph." Shadow said.

Sonic looked at Shadow angrily.

"Ugh.. I'm Shadow." Shadow said, annoyed at Sonic.

Pinkie smiled. "Knuckles, Amy and Shadow huh? I like those names! I was wondering if maybe you would like to-"

"Pinkie, now is not the time to make friends." Rainbow said, interupting her.

"Actually, they may as well get familiar with us." Twilight said. "We do have an awful lot to do before needing thier assistance again."

Sonic looked at Tails and the others, then back to Twilight.

"So your saying we should get to know these other ponies?" He asked.

"Pinkie and Rainbow can take you to meet our friends, it is imperative for you to meet them." Twi replied.

"What about me?" Spike asked. "I wanna go!"

"Spike, me and you have some important things to do regarding the Princess, she wants to talk with us." Twilight said.

"So we're going to canterlot?" Spike said, growwing a ittle excited.

"Yes Spike." Twi replied.

Spike jumped in the air happily.  
He was obviously excited to go to Canterlot.

"But if you're going to Canterlot, where will these guys stay?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"Well, you can take Sonic, Pinkie, you can take Tails back home with you, and talk to Fluttershy and the others to decide where the others go." Twilight said.

"I can't take Tails again!" Pinkie shouted.

"Why not?" Twilight asked, startled by Pinkie's obnoxious loud outburst.

"Because mr. and Mrs. Cake can't know I have an alien!" She replied.

"You mean they don't already know?" Twilight asked.

"No..." Pinkie replied quietly.

"Agh! well you're gonna have to tell them! The whole towns gonna need to know!" Twilight yelled, growing a little paranoid.

The stress of all of the alien stuff was starting to get to her.

"Ok, ok, don't worry. I'll tell them." Pinkie said.

"All right." Twilight said, brreathing deeply.

"If you're gonna ask me to follow these guys around all day, you can forget it." Knuckles said.

Sonic looked at Knux angrily.  
Knuckles began to turn around to the door, before Sonic tackled him.

"You are going to stay!" Sonic yelled, straining to keep Knux down.

"Is he always like this?" Dash asked Tails.

"Sadly yes..." Tails said, groaning in annoyance of Knuckles' behaviour.

"Sonic there is no way I am gonna stay here letting ponies tell me where to go and what to do!" Knux shouted angrily, pushing Sonic off of him.

"But Knuckles, they can-" Sonic started.

"Help us? Forget it. I'll wait around for them to figure out how to get us back, for now, I'm out." Knux interupted.

"You think you can just go out without helping us and expect us to help you?" Twilight said.

"Well yeah, pretty much. I am after all, a threat. So I suggest you get started on figuring out how to get me home tuts, before I hav to take my anger out on someone." Knux Replied.

"No. You will stay with them and wait with them." Twilight said.

"For the last time, no!" Knux yelled.

"Yes! Don't make me have to report you to the Princess." Twi said, starting to get very, very angry.

"Fuck your Princess, I'm out." Knuckles said.

He then headed towards the door once again.

"Get your ass back here red." Twilight said, in an exclamatory tone.

"Oh you did not just..." Knuckles said, turning back around.

He then launched into Twi and began beating at her.

Rainbow and Sonic managed to get him off fast.

"Knuckles, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic asked, straining to hold him to the ground, along with Rainbow.

"I'm not gonna let these ponies boss me around Sonic, you know me, I'm a lone wolf, and I'd like to do things my way." Knuckles said, slowly calming. "Besides, who knows, the emeralds could be here, I could do some scavenging."

"Well I guess that works, but you didn't have to go and hit her, she's only trying to help." Sonic said.

Pinkie and Spike helped Twilight off the ground, who was now bleeding from the mouth, and bruised.  
Sonic looked at Twi sadly, and then back at Knuckles angrily.

"Apologize." He told his ill-mannered friend.

"Ugh, I'm sorry..." Knuckles grumbled.

"Knuckles..." Sonic said, angrily.

"I'm sorry miss." Knux said to Twi, clearly and politely. "I'm just a little... angry."

Sonic and Rainbow got up off of Knuckles, allowing him to stand again.

"A little? Understatement of the year." Rainbow said.

"I can understand your frustration Knuckles, but there was no need to overact on your emotions like that." Twilight said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Knuckles said, softly.

"But I think it is best if you go ahead and go off on your own." Sonic said.

"Why do you think that?" Twilight asked.

"Those emeralds Knux mentioned earlier, are gems filled with power, enough power to help us ge home." Sonic said.

"Oh." Twi said.

"Yeah, they're a pretty big deal on our planet." Tails said.

"And not anything to joke around with, you hear me?" Shadow said, looking at Pinkie.

Pinkie giggled when Shadow looked at her, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"All right, Knuckles, you go out and scavenge for the emeralds, we're gonna get familiar with Twilight Sparkles' friends." Sonic said.

"Ok." Knux said, he then ran out.

"All right, I suggest you guys go now, before it gets too late." Twilight said to Sonic, Dash and the others.

"All right, let's go" Sonic said. 


	10. Meanwhile on Mobius

"Well now, if I am to take over this planet, I must build a new fleet of badnicks to go fetch and imprison everyone." Eggman said, as he sat in his base.

"Sir, If I may I express a thought regarding your plan?" Bokkun asked Him.

"What is it?" Eggman asked.

"Don't you think all the people are strong enough to take down them by now?" Bokkun replied.

"Ah... Good point. Well then, in that case, I better go with plan B." The doctor said, grinning evily.

"What's plan B?" Bokkun asked.

"Time to awaken my new creation... the mecha fleet." He said, laughing.

"Um, come again?" Bokkun asked, confused.

"My new and improved Metal Sonic, along with a newly designed Mecha Knuckles, Metal Tails, and Metal Amy..." He said to his messenger.

"Oh my." Bokkun said.

MEANWHILE...

Vector the Crocodile was bummed out, no cases have been called in for his agency to sollve for weeks.

Everything was dull, he hasn't even had a visit from his old partner Knuckles in what seemed to be forever.

Espio the Chameleon sat at the corner of the room, meditating silently, and who knows what Charmy Bee was up to.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the entrance of someone.

It was Rouge the Bat, master thief.

"Oh, uh, hey, you uh, got a case for us or something?" Vector asked her kindly.

"Kind of... something's happened, something bad." Rouge said, dissapointed.

"Um, what's the case, ma'm?" Vector said.

"Well, it's a bit more than just a case." Rouge said.

"What?" Vec asked eagerly.

"I was infiltrating Eggman's base, to steal the chaos emeralds, and as I was traveling through the vent system I saw Sonic, Tails, Knucklehead, Amy and Shadow held captive in cages." Rouge said.

"Ok, so..." Vector said, interested in Rouge's information.

"I thought Eggman was going to like, robotozize them, but instead, he used some kind of new dimension traveling device he created to send them to another world." Rouge continued.

"Really? Dimension travel is possible now!" Vector said, amazed.

"And not only that, Eggman has created a plan to conquer Mobius..." She continued.

"And without Sonic and his gang to stop him..." Vector said.

"We'll have to." Espio said, coming out of his meditation.

"Are you kidding Espio? Us stop Eggman! I mean, naturally it wouldn't be that hard but who knows what's in store for us if he managed to get rid of Sonic!" Vector exclaimed.

"Well if we don't do it, who will? Shadow's gone, So are Knux, Tails and Amy. We're just about all that's left." Espio said.

"I see your point Espio, but there has to be another way!" Vector said.

"Well, I could locate my old acquaintance Omega, he could be useful." Rouge said.

"Good idea, you do that, I'm gonna make a couple of phone calls, Espio, you go fetch Charmy." Vector said.

"Got it." Espio responded.

"By the time we're done that Egg will be nothing but a cracked shell!" Vector yelled.

LATER...

Espio rounded up Charmy and Vector expained the situation to him.

Afterwards, they devised a plan to meet up with Rouge at wave ocean.

Luckily, Omega would be there with her.

"All right boys, ready to head out?" Vector asked his two sidekicks.

"Ready." Espio said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Charmy said.

"I phoned Vanilla and told her to inform Cream of her friends, and I tried to get in touch with Mighty, but sadly, no luck." Vector said.

"Of course." Espio said, rolling his eyes.

Rouge tried locating E- 123, but suffered no luck.

She had no exact way to contact him, so the best thing she could do was hack into different frequincies, but Omega's wasn't picked up.

But something strange was...


	11. Shadow gets a call

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Rainbow and Pinkie all exited the library.

"So, where first?" Pinkie said to Dash. "Fluttershy? Rarity? Applejack? Roseluck? Bon-Bo-"

"Applejack's!" Rainbow said, interuppting Pinkie.

"Why Applejack's? I mean it's not like I have any problem with seeing her it's just-" Pinkie started.

"Because Applejack hasn't met them yet!" Rainbow said. "The others have at least met Sonic."

"Oh, ok." Pinkie said.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Amy asked Shadow as he seemed to be fooling around with some kind of transmitter.

"It seems I'm getting some kind of signal, and someones calling from mobius..." He replied.

"-Sha-ow-is-tha-you?" The transmitter said.

"Yes, this is Shadow, who is this?" He asked.

"It-me-Rou-g-wher-ar-yo?" The transmitter said.

"Rouge, I am currently in some kind of strange, pony planet..." Shadow responded. "Are you all right?"

"Yes-we-a-fi-ne-but-i-don-kno-ho-lon-we-wi-be." Rouge said.

"What do you mean? Is Eggman?" Shadow asked.

"Not-ye-bu-when-he-doe-i-don-kno-ho-lon-we'll-mak-it-with-out-you-guys.." Rouge replied.

"Not to interupt anything but, how are you understanding that? All I hear is static." Amy said.

"Shut up." Shadow said. "Rouge, have you devised a plan to remain safe?"

"You're-talk-ing-to-the-sneak-es-thief-ever-I'm-sure-i'll-be-ab-le-to-hide." She said.

"Hmph, very well." Shadow said. "And where is Omega?"

"I-can't-se-em-to-fin-out-where-he-i-_-_-s." She responded..

"Damn." Shadow said.

"Um, Shadow.. is that Rouge?" Sonic asked, approaching him.

"Yes." Shadow said.

The transmitter began to get quiet, then completely shut off.

"Or it was..." He said.

"Don't worry Shadow, you guys might get back in touch, but for now, we're going to visit a pony named Applejack." Sonic said.

"Damnit... whatever..." Shadow said.

So they all walked to sweet apple acres.

Meanwhile...

"Now where the hell could the emeralds be... most likely not far from where the crash sites were." Knuckles said.

He then turned and faced the forest.

Just thinking about going in alone put chills on his spine.

But he knew that in order to get home, he'd have to find the emeralds.

"So I guess this means I'm going in." He said.

With a fearful gulp and a deep breath, Knuckles ran into the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash yelled loudly as they approached the barn.

As she looked around she noticed nopony was outside, which is odd, because normally at least one apple family member would be out working.

"IS anypony here?" Pinkie asked.

"I dunno Pinkie." Rainbow said.

"Where would they be if their not here?" Pinkie asked.

"I have no idea." Rainbow replied. "What, do you think I stalk Applejack all day to see where her and her family like to go?"

"No... I just thought... maybe you would..." Pinkie started.

"Well I don't wanna hear it so, can it." Rainbow rudely said.

Pinkie's ears flopped down, and she began to stay silent.

Sonic looked over at Rainbow, slightly shocked at her attitude.

"What? Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Just a little shocked that you said that to her, I mean, aren't ya'll pals?" He replied.

"I wouldn't say pals..." Rainbow grumbled.

"Oh... ok then, not my buisness." Sonic said, backing away from Dash a little.

"Well, apparently Applejack's not here, and neither is anypony else." She said.

"Ugh, this is irritating." Amy said.

"Pinkie, do you know anywhere Applejack might be?" Rainbow asked.

"No..." Pinkie sniffled.

"Hmm..." Rainbow thought.

"Well now what?" Sonic asked.

"I guess we'll head over to Fluttershy's." Rainbow said.

So the six headed to Fluttershy's.


	12. A Team Is Formed

Rouge waited to hear a response from Shadow, but there wasn't any.

"Shadow?" Rouge yelled. "Great."

She then heard rustling and moving in a bush not far from her.

She looked at it cautiously, and put her fists up.

"Who's there?" She said, backing up a bit.

"Subject: Rouge, Status, Friend." A familiar robotic voice said.

E-123 Omega popped out of the bush.

"Omega! We need your help." Rouge said.

"We as in?" omega said.

"Me and the chaotix, Shadow and the others were transported to a different dimension, and we need help to 'convince' Eggman to bring him back." She said.

"Dr. Eggman must be elimanated..." He replied.

"So you'll help?" Rouge asked, growing happy.

"As long as I get to have Eggman to myself afterwards..." Omega replied, clenching his metal fist.

"Sounds good to me." Rouge said. "Do what you want with the doctor, I have no use for him."

"All right then." Omega said.

Meanwhile...

"Gah, what is taking that batty thief so long?" Vector groaned impatiently.

"She'll be here." Espio said.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know? A thief is never trustworthy, if you ask me, we were fooled." Vec said.

"That makes no sense, she wanted our help, remember?" Espio replied.

"Or maybe she wanted us out of our house so she could rob us!" He screamed.

"Oh crap." Espio said. "You do have a point."

Just when the three were about to head back, Rouge and Omega arrived.

"Oh, there you are! Espio here was just about to question your loyalty" Vector said, scratching his head.

Omega approached Vector, and held him up.

"This information is not cared for, now begin to explain plan to get into the Dr's base." He said.

"yer pals not very friendly, is he?" Vec said, jokingly.

"Omega doesn't enjoy jokes, he's here to bring down Eggman, and I suggest you cut to it." Rouge said.

"All right, sheesh." Vector said, marginally aggrivated at Omega's lack of personality.

"So here's the plan, Rouge is good at hacking into things, so she can set up this device to lock onto the coordinates to Eggman's base. The access code for his location is 'egg1'." He said

"How do you know that?" Rouge said.

"Espio is a bit more intelligent than he seems to be." he replied.

"So after we lock onto the coordinates, we can just follow the GPS system I have installed on my touch pad." Espio said.

"All right?" Rouge said, not quite understanding him.

"Whoo!" Road trip!" Charmy squealed.

"Can it Charmy." Vector said.

"Wait, if you were at Eggman's base a few days ago, how come we need to locate it again?" Espio said.

"It was somewhere in the forest, that's all I remember regarding the location, what, do you expect me to remember everything perfectly?" She replied.

"Well, something that important, yes!" Espio yelled.

"Allright Espio, don't do this to the lady, if she doesn't remember, she doesn't remember, ok?" Vec said.

"Ugh, whatever." Espio replied

"Okay, give me the device." Rouge said.

Vector handed Rouge the handheld device, and she began to do her work.

"So, your here to bring Eggman to justice?" Vector asked E-123.

"Correction, i am here to personally slaughter him after we beat him to gain the information he posseses regarding 'Shadow'." He said.

"Ok then ..." Vector said, backing away from Omega.

"Got it." Rouge said, as the device locked on.

"Told you it was Egg1." Espio said.

"Actually it was Egg Boss." Rouge said. "But nice try 'handsome'."

"Your insufficent knowledge is now acknowladged." Omega said to him.

"Fuck Off." Espio said.

"What is this 'fuck' you speak of?" Omega asked.

Espio facepalmed.

Charmy laughed.

Vec rolled his eyes.

Rouge began walking off.

"Hey!" Vec yelled as he ran after her. "What are you doing?"

"Going to Eggman's base, this thing already has a GPS on it, no use for the pad thing." Rouge said.

"Damn, I really wanted to use it." Espio said.

Vec rolled his eyes once more as they all headed out.

Meanwhile...

"Yes, this is going to be splendid!" Eggman said as h was putting the finishing touches on his Mechs.

He hooked a wire into a socket, and backed up.

Then he pressed a button, wish unplugged the Mechs from the lab floor automatically.

The Mechs turned on, all saring at The Doc.

"Now listen up fleet, you are my most highly advanced crew yet, you have advanced flight programming, a huge weapon selection built into yourselves, and you all posess great strentgh." Eggman said.

"WHAT IS YOUR FIRST COMMAND, MASTER?" The Mechs asked.

"Go out and bring all living Mobians to my prison chamber, the locations are already proggramed into you." He replied.

"YES SIR." They responded.

The Roof of the base opened up, and the mechs flew out.

"Now anyone who dares oppose the Eggman Empire shall taste my wrath!" Eggman laughed.

Authours Note -

Sorry viewers for the temporary unannounced hiatus...

Life has been busy lately.

But here is the next chapter (And sorry if anythings spelled poorly, It's after midnight here, and I woke up at 6:30 this morning with only 4 hours of sleep...

But whatevs, love you guys/gals, peace.


	13. Broken Friendship

"So, where exactly is Fluttershy's house?" Sonic asked Rainbow.

"Her Cottage is located near the edge of everfree forest." She replied.

"Oh, ok." Sonic said.

"Oh God, how I hate forests now." Amy said.

"Well then I guess your lucky we aren't going in, then." Shadow said.

Amy rolled her eyes at Shadow.

Luckily, the group managed to get to get to Fluttershy's without anymore major interuptions

"Here we are." Rainbow said. "Fluttershy's house."

"Finally thank God." Shadow said.

"Thank Celesta." Rainbow said, correcting him.

Shadow looked at her with an angry expression.

"All right let's do this already." Sonic said.

He then knocked loudly on the front door, which let out a shriek within the premise.

"Ugh, don't knock loudly, Fluttershy gets startled very, very easily." Rainbow said.

"Oh, I see, Flutter, shy! She's shy, and I bet flutter means she's a pegasus." Tails said.

"Congrats mr. Smarty pants." Rainbow said sarcasticlly.

"Hey, he's just trying to figure things out." Pinkie said.

"Well, frankly, Pinkie, I don't give a flying feather, so can it." Dash said.

"No. I'm tired of your bullshit." Pinkie said.

Sonic and the others mouths opened wide in surprise.

"What?" Dash said.

"You've been overly irritable ever since we've started doing this, and I'm very sorry Rainbow but it's pissing us all off." She started.

Rainbow stood there in surprise as well while Pinkie continued.

"You just think that since you're so 'awesome', and 'rad' You can treat people like dirt." She continued.

"Pink-" Rainbow started.

"Shut the fuck up, I am talking." Pinkie said. "Now stop being so damn bratty and be a friend!"

"Look who's talking, miss tease." Rainbow said.

"Wha?" Pinkie said. "Oh, that. I apologized."

"Sometimes an apology doesn't cure a broken heart." Dash said.

She then swiftly flew off, tears growing in her eyes.

Pinkie began to sniffle as well.

Tails came over to Pinkie and hugged her.

"Are you Ok"? He asked.

"Do I look ok?" Pinkie said, wiping a tear out of her eye.

she held onto Tails and began crying, hard.

Sonic looked at them and frowned, sadly.

"Pinkie I hate to sound like a nosy son-of-a-gun, but what's up between you two?" He asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Pinkie said.

"Ok." Sonic said. "You know, talking about things can sometimes make you feel better."

"I know, I know..." Pinkie said. "It's just that it's... very personal..."

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me, I just wanna help you." Sonic said. "we're friends after all, aren't we?"

"Yes..." She said, still crying.

The door opened to the cottage and Fluttershy's head poked out.

At the first glimpse of Pinkie she darted towards her.

"Pinkie Pie, are you all right?" She asked her crying friend. "What happened?"

"Something to do with Rainbow Dash." Sonic said.

"Oh, I understand, please, come in, all of you." She said.

"Ok." They all said.

Meanwhile...

"Oh, man, they must not be here." Knux said. "Darn."

Suddenly a shining glare was seen just ahead of him.

He ran over there and investigated it.

"Is that... gold?" knux said, digging it up.

"Halt. Trixie Demands you stop messing with her gold."


	14. Splitting up

"So, what happened between you and Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked her sad pink friend as they sat at her table.

Sonic, Tails and the others sat there as well.

"I got tired of Rainbow being mean, so I told her off.. and she brought up the time...we...I..." Pinkie started to cry again.

"Oh, say no more Pinkie, I understand." Fluttershy said.

Sonic and his friends didn't exactly follow though.

"Just calm down, and try to think happy thoughts, forget about Rainbow for now, think about cupcakes or something." Fluttershy said, trying her best to get Pinkie to stop being so miserable.

"Ok, I'm trying..." Pinkie said.

Pinkie slowly stopped crying and went to her normal happy state.

"Wow, that was quick." Sonic said.

"Pinkie, are you ok?" Futtershy asked.

"Yep, just hiding my emotions, as usual." She replied, smiling cheerfully.

Fluttershy looked at Pinkie, and frowned.

She walked over to her, and hugged her.

"Don't keep your emotions locked up inside you, it just ends up hurting more, if you need to let something out, let it out." Fluttershy whispered to her.

Pinkie began crying once again, this time harder, she held onto Fluttershy tightly.

"This is sad." Amy said, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Yeah, I know, pathetic right?" Shadow said.

Amy began attacking Shadow, and Sonic started trying to get her to stop.

"I'm sorry for the inconvinience guys, but Pinkie is in no condition to give you guys the tour of ponyville." Fluttershy said.

"No worries, we got it from here." Sonic said, holding amy away from Shad. "You just worry about Pinkie."

"Ok." Fluttershy said.

The four walked out of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Now where to?" Tails asked.

"I guess we'll just split up, all get comfy here, because we're gonna be her for a LONG time." Sonic said.

"I'll go with you Sonic." Amy said.

"Actually, I'm gonna take Shad, he needs time to cool off, and putting him with one of you will just piss him off more." He replied.

"Oh, and like being wit you is so much better." Shadow said.

"Oh, shut up Shadow." Sonic said.

"Ok." Amy said, a little dissapointed in not being able to have Sonic.

So the group split up, and got familiar with ponyville.

While they got familiar with the town, Knuckles was busy getting familiar with a certain mare.

"So your name is Trixie, you are one of the greatest spellcasters ever, and you're reputation was ruined by liars and brutes iving in ponyville?" He said to the unicorn.

"Yes, and Trixie is very upset with ponyville for not recognizing her genius." She replied.

"You know, you seem like a pretty nice girl Trixie." Knuckles said.

"Thank you, and Trixie seems to not despise you as she does most beings." She replied.

'Why does she talk in thirdperson like that?' Knux thought.

"So, quick question Trixie, do you happen to have found any emeralds around here?" He asked.

"Um, no, Trixie has not." She said.

"Aw, man." Knux replied.

"But Trixie could help you find them, if you'd like." She said.

"Really? Thanks." Knux said.

And so the two began looking together for the emeralds.

Meanwhile...

"And after everyting she's done to me she practically calls ME the bad guy?" Rainbow said, talking to Rarity about her and Pinkie's little 'debate'.

"That's very rude of her, Rainbow. I am sorry you had to deal with that." Rare replied.

"I know right?" Dash said.

"Yes, but you must understand, Pinkie's younger than us and you can't get so worked up over her immaturity.

"I know, I know." Dash said. "It just makes me so mad."

"It would make me mad too.. but just give Pinkie Pie awhile, and she'll probably try straightening things up with you." She said.

"But the thing is, I don't know if I want to be her friend anymore." Rainbow replied.

"Well, if she really hurt you that bad..." Rarity said.

"She did, she broke my heart." Rainbow replied.

Rarity hugged her friend, tightly.

"Rare?" Rainbow said.

"Yes dear?" Rarity replied.

"Don't you tell anypony about this." She said.

"What?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow began to cry a little, and continued to wrap Rarity in her arms.

And she cried hardly.


	15. The Chaotix Retreat

"ugh, when are we gonna get there?" Espio moaned impatiently.

"Be patient Espio, we'll be there soon." Vec replied.

"Yeah, just about four more hours." Rouge said.

"FOUR MORE HOURS!?" Vec screamed. "I can't do it!"

"Oh, come on boys, it's not so bad, besides, you could use the exercise." She said.

"Not cool." Vec said, insulted.

"Ha ha! I don't have to walk, I've got wings!" Charmy taunted.

"Shut it." Espio said.

Just then a fleet of mechs reembling mobians landed in front of them.

"Oh great, Eggman knows about or sneak attack." Espio said.

"All Eggman robots will die." Omega said.

His hands transformed into mini turrets and he began firing.

The bullets deflected off of them, dealing no damage.

"Oh, shit." Vec said. "Plan 2, run!"

"Running is the cowards way out. We must do this." E-123 replied.

"Well, you have fun, We are out of here." Vec said.

"I'm not leaving Omega." Rouge said.

"Fine, suit yourself, seeya!" Vec responded. "C'mon boys."

The three retreated, leaving Omega and Rouge alone.

"This'll be tough." Rouge said.

"Affirmative." Omega replied.

The Chaotix ran straight into the house and locked the doors.

Vec hid in the closet, Charmy under his bed, and Espio gaurded the door, invisible.

A knock was heard at the door.

'Crap.' Espio thought. 'Is it a friend or foe? I must know.'

"Hello? Anybody here?" A familiar voice said.

It was a female, Vanilla the Rabbit.

More than likely she had her daughter Cream with her.

Espio cautiously opened the door.

"Oh, hello Vanilla." He said, coming out of his camoflauge,

"Hello dear, me and Cream need to ask you something." She said.

"What?" Espio asked.

"Do you know where Tails and the others ran off? They seemed to have just practically vanished off the face of mobius." Cream said.

"Oh, um... yes and no." Espio replied.

"Who's here Espio?" Vector asked Espio from upstairs.

"Vanilla." He responded.

"So where are they?" Cream asked.

"In another world." Espio said.

"Like, you mean another planet?" She asked.

"More like another dimension." Vector said, coming downstairs.

"Oh no." Cream said, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Hey, it's ok, the chaotix are on the job." He said.

"Yeah, that's why you led us back here like a coward." Espio said.

"Not in front of Vanilla." Vec whispered.

"Can i help?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, this is a pretty big job, a lot of knowledge is required." Vec said.

"Are you suggesting my daughter isn't smart?" Vannila asked.

"No, of course not, it's just... she isn't an adult, therefore she wouldn't understand many things regarding dimension travel, technologial know-how, and such and such." Vec explained.

"She's learned a lot from her friends, you know, the heroes of mobius." Vannila said.

"Yeah, but-" Vec began.

"No buts, my daughter is going with, this matter is concerning her more than your reputation in my perspective concerns you." She said. "Which should be a lot."

"Ok, all right." Vector said.

"Good, you better keep a good eye on her." She said. "Also her chao, Cheese will tag along."

"Whatever." Vec said.

"Thank you Mr. Vector for allowing me to help you." Cream said, politely.

"No problem." Vec replied, growing a small grin.

"Well, I'll catch you later." Vanilla said.

"Wait, Vanilla, before you go, i wanna warn you." Vec said.

"What?" Vanilla asked.

"Eggman has robots wandering around mobius, I suggest you keep your door locked, and be prepared." He said.

"Ok, thanks for the info." She replied. "It is very much needed."

"Heh." Vec smiled. "Just wanna make sure a nice lady like you stays safe."

Vanilla giggled lightly.

"Bye." She said, walking away.

"Bye." Vec replied.


	16. Regrouped

"All right Shadow, looks like we've been everywhere." Sonic said as he and Shad exited a building.

"Hmph, doubt it." Shadow replied.

Sonic simply rolled his eyes at his response.

"Now just to find Amy and Tails." He said, looking around himself.

"Nowhere in sight, typical for morons as themselves." Shadow complained.

"Can it Shad." Sonic responded, angrily.

"Yeah Shadow." A voice replied from above.

The two looked up to see Tails flying, holding onto Amy's arms.

They slowly landed on the ground.

"Oh, sup faggots." Shad said, annoyed.

"Don't know considering I am not one." Amy said, clinging onto Sonic.

"Agh, Amy..." Sonic groaned.

"So, I'm guessing you guys got familiar with the town, eh?" Tails asked.

"No, we just wandered around in circles redundantly until you guys showed up." Shadow said, sarcastically.

"Geez Shadow, don't be such a dick." Amy said, still nuzzling herself into Sonic's chest.

Shadow flipped her off.

MEANWHILE...

"They've been gone quite awhile..." Twilight Sparkle said, as she flipped through another book.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they're fine." Spike said, holding a plate of sandwiches. "What are you doing?"

"Looking through my books to make sure I don't have anything on these creatures." She said.

"Obviously you don't. just relax Twi, we got this." Spike said, taking another bite out of his food.

Twilight stopped, and took a deep breath.

"You're right." Twilight sighed.

Spike smiled at her.

"Now come over here, and eat." He said.

"Ok." She replied.

The two went into the kitchen and began to eat as they heard the door open.

"Who's there?" Twilight asked.

"Us." Sonic replied, still struggling to get Amy off.

"Oh good." Twilight said. "Wait, where are Rainbow and Pinkie?"

"They had a fight and went thier seperate ways." Tails said.

"Oh, well ok, then." Twi said. "I guess you guys are hungry, think you may be interested in our food?"

"I sure could use something." Sonic said.

"Couldn't we all." Shadow replied, rudely.

"Manners, Shadow." Sonic said.

"Fuck off." Shad replied.

Twilight walked in with a platter of sandwiches.

"Eat up." She said.

Shadow grabbed one of the sandwiches, and looked to see what was on it.

"Flowers... great." He said.

"What? Would you like some hay fries instead?" She asked.

Shadow looked at her like she was crazy.

She looked over at the others, who were eating as if they were starved.

"You really should be more like your friends, polite, sweet, caring, friendly." She said to the ill mannered black hedgehog.

"I don't do friendly." He replied. "Now can I have some actual food?"

"This is food, and if you don't like it, starve." She said.

"Maybe Knux made a smart move by leaving." He said.

Meanwhile...

"No luck huh?" Knux asked Trixie as they met up at their starting point.

"Sadly, no." She replied.

"Great." Knux said, punching a tree out of anger.

"So you said something about meeting up with a purple unicorn, correct?" Trixie asked the pissed echidna.

"Yeah, so?" He replied.

"If her name is Twilight Sparkle, I may know where they are." She said, smiling deviously.

"I'm listening." Knuckles said.

"Twilight Sparkle has robbed Trixie of many things, maybe she decieved you and took the emeralds." She lied.

"Really?" Knuckles said, surprised.

"Yes. Come, we must go after her." Trixie said.

"Oh, she's in for one hell of a surprise." Knux responded.

Meanwhile...

"Allright, you guys should be fine sleeping down here tonight, if you need anything, me and Spike are upstairs." Twilight said, as she finished setting up pallets for Sonic and the others.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have a problem." Sonic said, grinning.

"Good." Twi said, smiling back.

"I can't tell you how much your hospitality has meant to us." Sonic said to her.

"You guys seem like good people, I can't just let you manage outside." She replied, happily.

"Can we go to bed already?" Spike yawned.

"Go on to bed, I'll be there in a few." Twil said.

"So, I get to sleep with Sonic, Tails gets the small pallet, and Shadow gets the couch!" Amy said, grasping onto Sonic tightly.

"How about, me and Tails together, Shadow small pallet, and you couch?" Sonic said.

"Ugh." Amy groaned.

"Good night." Twilight said, as she turned the light out.

"G'night." Sonic said to her.

And they slept peacefully through the night.


	17. A battle at the library

"Wake up!" Twilight yelled.

The four jumped up, wide awake.

"Whoa!" Twi said, not quite expecting to wake them all so fast.

"Good morning!" Twilight said, smiling cheerfully.

"Good morning, Twi." Sonic said.

"Oh, already on a nickname basis are we?" Shadow said, smiling.

"Oh, hush up." Sonic said. "Shad."

Shadow got really fucking angry.

"Good morning Sonikku..." Amy said.

"Ugh..." Sonic said in slight disgust.

"Spike is almost done preparing breakfast." Twilight said.

"is it actual food this time?" Shadow meanly said.

"Not cool Shadow!" Spike said.

"You're the one whos not cool." Shadow taunted back.

Spike grew a little frown.

"That hurt." He said quietly.

"Shadow! Why are you so mean?" Twilight asked angrily.

"Why are you such a bother?" He replied.

"Shadow, this is how you treat people who let you stay at their house?" Sonic said, mad at Shadow's behaviour.

"Well, maybe if it was good hospitality." Shadow said.

"I agree with Shadow, that unicorn's a bitch." Knuckles said, bursting into the premise, with Trixie alongside him.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said, surprised.

"Trixie..." Twilight said, surprised as well.

"Yeah, blue... guess what, I found the emeralds." He said.

"Really? Great!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, hand'em over Twilight Sparkle." Trixie said.

"What?" She replied.

"We know you have them!" Knux said, putting a fist up. "Give'em up now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Twi said. "But obviously you've been listening to Trixie.

"Trixie just told Knuckles how you took the emeralds for yourself." Trixie said, grinning deceptively.

"Is this true?" Shadow asked.

"No..." Twilight said. "She's lying."

"Sure, now if you aren't gonna give up them, I guess I'll have to fight them out of you." Knuckles said.

"Now Knux, we don't have to go this route..." Sonic said, standing in front of him.

"Out of the way, hog!" Knux yelled.

He picked up Sonic and threw him to the side, knocking several books onto his head.

"Knuckles!" Tails yelled. "Stop!"

"Shut up!" Knux yelled.

He darted towards Twilight and knocked her to the ground.

"Emeralds, now." He said.

"I don't have them, honest!" She cried.

"She's lying. She wants to keep you guys here, so she'll have friends that can actually tolerate her, she's not giving them up... for her own selfish needs." Trixie said, smiling deeply.

"That makes no sense." Twilight said. "How can you believe her? She's obviously lying."

Just then Twilight noticed something strange about Knuckles.

His eyelids were red.. he was being hypnotized.

"Not even Trixie is deceptive enough to fool a moron!" Twi said.

She casted a spell, and Knuckles snapped out of it.

"What's going on? How am I here? Where's Trixie?" He said, confused.

"Crap." Trixie said. "No matter, I'll take you out myself."

Her horn began glowing, and it launched a small energy projectile towasrds Twilight.

Knux got in front of Twilight, and punched it back at her.

She jumped out of the way, evading it, barely.

"Grrrr." Trixie growled. "Take this!"

Two larger projectile homed onto Twilight and went over Knux and hit her.

"How did she?" Shadow asked.

"Doesn't matter, get her!" Amy yelled, pulling out her hammer.

Amy lunged towards Trixe, and Trixie teleported behind her, and knocked her down.

"Hmph, easy fight." She said.

Shadow jumped up high, and launched several chaos spears in her direction.

She evaded them all, easily, by teleporting.

"Trixie laughs at your failure." She said.

Shadow snarled angrily.

"All right, that's it." He said. "Knuckles, Tails, take Twilight and Spike upstairs, and tend to her medical needs."

"Ok." Tails said.

And they did just that.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Shadow taunted.

"I know, Trixie expected a challenge." She snapped back.

Shadow's inhibitor rings snapped off, and he dashed foward to her.

He grabbed her by the neck, and grasped it tightly.

"You're going to die by the hands of the ultimate life form." He said.

"Sure." Trixie said.

She then teleported him away.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled, barely standing.

"You're friend, Shadow, is in the middle of space, dead." She said.

Sonic just chuckled, and his chuckles grew into laughter.

"What is so funny?" She asked, confused.

"Shadow can survive in space, it's no challenge for him, just for you." He said.

"Impossible, Nopony can survive that!" Trixie said, growing even more confused.

"We aren't ponies." Shadow said from behind her.

He flung her up in the air and kicked her back down.

"Ugh..." Trixie groaned in pain.

"I wasn't even trying." Shadow laughed.

"Oh.. things are just getting started." Trixie said. 


	18. Death of a Hedgehog?

Shadow and Trixie stood against each other.

The bitterness in each one's eyes were clearly visible to Sonic, who was stable now.

"Shadow, use the light speed attack!" He called out.

Shadow began charging a spin dash, and a few yellow lights circled around him.

"GO!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow launched towards Trixie, knocking her far.

"Wow, you actually listened to me." Sonic said.

He hit her several times as he went around her.

Finally, he landed perfectly on his feet, and she fell down.

"I warned you didn't I? I'm the ultimate life form, now get out of my sight you ugly creature." He said.

Trixie slowly got back up, and her horn began glowing.

"Do you honestly think that you can bring me down?" He asked.

Suddenly Shadow was being raised up in the air by some sort of dark purple ring.

The ring went around him like a bubble and closed in, squishing him.

Blood dripped onto the ground, and Trixie began laughing.

"Ultimate life form? Ha! You make Trixie laugh." She said.

"No... Shadow..." Sonic gasped.

"Now for you." Trixie said, facing him.

"You killed him..." He muttered.

Trixie grinned deviously.

"You... Monster..." He shouted.

"Pathetic, you're all insult, no action." She replied.

"Since when did you learn to do something other than insult?" Rainbow Dash said as she entered the premise with Rarity.

"Rainbow!" Sonic said.

"You..." Trixie muttered.

"Yeah, me, the one and only!" Dash said, grinning weakly.

"Trixie doesn't need to fight you." Trixie said.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Dash said, confused.

"You have obviously been broken down, so you won't be very effective against Trixie." She said. "Unless you want me to break you down even more."

Rainbow's ears went down.

"You Ruffian! I shall take you down!" Rarity exclaimed.

Rarity picked up a book off the floor, and lightly tossed it at Trixie.

"How about that?" Rarity said, closing her eyes.

"Rare, it didn't even get to her..." Rainbow sighed. "Oh well, time to pummel this Unicorn to the ground!"

"Don't try it Rainbow." someone said as they entered the library, standing behind Rare and Dash.

It was Pinkie, or rather, Pinkamena. She looked at Trixie and smiled.

"Pinkie?" Rarity and Sonic said.

Rainbow ignored her, and lunged towards Trixie.

Trixie grabbed Dash mid-air with some sort of telekinetic force (Similar to that of Silver), and tossed her towards Pinkamena.

Pinkamena caught Dash and looked at her with a dissapointed expression.

"Ok, maybe I should of listened to you." Dash said.

"It's no use, we are no match for her magic skills." Pinkamena whispered. "But you and Rarity need to distract her."

"Why?" Dash said, scratching her head.

"So I can sneak everypony upstairs out of here!" Pinkamena squeaked quietly.

"Oh, all right, are you sure that'll work?" Dash asked, softly.

"Not 100%, but it's a pretty good plan." She replied.

"Ok." Rainbow said. "Let's go."

"Wait, Dashie..." Pinkamena said.

"What?" Dash asked, urging to get some action.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry.." She said as she hugged Rainbow tightly.

Tears began falling down her face.

"It's.. ok Pinkie, don't cry, we need to get the others out of here." Dash said, tearing up a little as well.

"What are you two doing?" Trixie asked.

"Just give them their privacy." Rarity pleaded.

"Fine, I'll fight you."


	19. Some Strange Energy

Attention: This was entirely thought up and made before "Magic Duel" (S3:E5) So I don't want any comments trying to interwine this and it together.  
This was all created before it, and I plan to keep this fic to be set in a complete alt. canon for season 2.

Rarity was startled by what Trixie said.

"Oh, come now, we can be more reasonable than that, can we not?" Rarity said, sweating heavily.

"Oh, I believe I'm being plenty reasonable.." Trixie said.

"No, you are not, now stop this insolence you ruffian!" Rarity said.

Trixie laughed at Rarity heavily.

"You are a funny peasant, but please do stay out of this." She said.

"Alright Trixie, you wanna fight, put'em up!" Pinkie said, sticking her hooves up as her mane fluffed up again.

"Silence." Trixie said as she zapped Pinkie with a spell.

Pinkie dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Trixie you devil!" Rainbow said, making sure Pinkie was ok.

Trixie rolled her eyes.

"You are so lucky she's not dead, because you'd be dead if she was." Rainbow growled.

"Ppff, yeah right." Trixie snickered.

"Alright, you're dead!" Dash said, pouncing Trixie.

She began beating at her face, harshly.

Rarity looked away, disturbed by the gross sight.

Rainbow was blasted off by Trixie.

"You bitch." Trixie moaned.

"The one and only." Rainbow said, steadying herself. "Rainbow Bitch."

"Now now, no need to insult yourself with profanity Rainbow Dash." Rarity said.

"If you don't can it so help me I will obliterate you slowly and painfuly." Trixie said to Rarity.

Rarity backed away with her ears down.

"How uncouth." She muttered under her breath.

"Trixie's getting really sick of you all." Trixie grumbled.

"So let me get this straight, you're doing this because I showed you up with my magic?" Twilight Sparkle asked, coming downstairs with Amy, Tails and Knux.

"Why yes. Twilight." Trixie said, angered by the sight of her.

"Isn't that rather unreasonable?" Twi said.

"Of course not!" Trixie yelled. "You humiliated me, Trixie can't show her face around here anymore!"

"But isn't that truly your own fault? If you weren't too busy drowning in your own self glory, it wouldn't of hit you so hard." Twilight replied.

"Well, I did go a little too far perhaps..." Trixie mumbled.

"You killed my friend because you were humiliated?" Sonic screamed.

"Um, Trixie is sorry?" Trixie squeed.

Sonic clenched his fists in anger.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"You killed somepony?!" Twi asked, startled.

"Yes, Trixie killed the black and red one..." Trixie said.

Sonic looked back up, his eyelids gone, eyes blank white.

His spines stuck up higher, and he screamed.

He turned a very dark; almost black blue.

A ray of dark energy outlined him.

He had transformed into Dark Sonic.

"Here we go..." Tails said.

"Sonic!" Knux yelled.

"Oh my..." Trixie said.

"Awesome..." Rainbow said.

Sonic teleported right over Trixie and shot a blast at her.

Luckily Trixie's reflexes came in handy and she dodged it.

The blast damadged the floor of the library.

"Calm down Sonic!" Twilight yelled.

Sonic looked at her and shook his head.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of Trixie.

He uppercutted her into the air, teleported up, and smashed her into the ground.

He picked her up out of the hole she made by her neck and looked at her.

"Trixie is sorry..." She choked.

"How does it feel, being a victim of death?" He asked.

Trixie's eyes opened wide in shock as Sonic punched her.

"Sonic, stop!" Twi said.

Sonic dropped her back down in the whole, and faced his hand toward her.

His hand was charging a blast up.

Trixie tried to teleport out of the hole, but her horn was damaged by the attack.

Sonic chuckled at her attempt to escape.

"Sonic, this isn't you!" Amy said.

Trixie closed her eyes and began crying.

She knew it was all over.

Sonic launched the blast.

The hole erupted, and Sonic was lightly pushed back by the force of the explosion.

He looked into the hole, and to his surprise, Trixie was gone.

He fell into the hole, exhausted from using all that energy.

"Oh Celestia." Twilight said.

"He... completely destroyed her..." Rainbow said.

"What a brute!" Rarity huffed.

"How could Sonic do that?" Tails asked himself.

"That wasn't Sonic." Knuckles said. "It was Dark Sonic."

"Sonic, Dark Sonic; Same Difference." Amy said.

"No, complete difference. When Sonic turns dark... he loses that feeling that makes him Sonic, he gets caught up in revenge.." Knux explained.

"I see..." Twilight said.

"Now the big question is, we all know Sonic turns dark by absorbing the emeralds' negative energy, so where did he get the power to go dark?" Knux thought.'

"Obviously something on this planet has strong enough power to replicate the chaos emeralds' power, but what exactly?" Tails asked.

"Well, we do have the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry?" Tails replied.

"The elements of harmony are these powerful things that me and my friends can control, they possess a power unlike anything I've seen." Twi said.

"Maybe Sonic absorbed power out of them." Amy suggested.

"Highly unlikey, as I stated, me and my friends can control their power, I find it impossible that Sonic could've gotten the power from them, and plus, the elements represent friendship, there's no negative energy in them." Twi said.

Rainbow went over to check on Sonic.

She pulled his body out of the hole, he seemed to have formed back into his normal state.

"And on another note, the elements are locked up in Princess Celestia's castle in Canterlot, far from here.

"Well if Sonic didn't get the power from the elements.. he must've gotten it from the chaos emeralds!" Amy exclaimed.

"Quite possible." Tails said. "It also suggests that the emeralds are close by."

"Well, now we know that they're around here somewhere." Knuckles said.

"Guys, remember, there can always be some other source of energy he got it from." Twi said. "Like, could he of absorbed my magic?"

"Hmm, I dunno, that's worth a look into." Tails said.

Meanwhile.

A light flashed from deep inside the everfree forest.

Trixie fell from the sky into the forest, but as to how, she hasn't an idea.

"What the? I'm alive?" She said.

"Yes, I couldn't let you die for something you didn't do." Shadow said as he approached her.


	20. Waking up

Sonic awoke on a bed in Twilight's room.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned.

"You went beserk and killed Trixie." Knuckles said, setting a tray with a glass of tea on it beside him.

"I did?" Sonic asked, ashamed.

"Yeah, we don't know how, but you somehow got ahold of dark energy and transformed into Dark Sonic." Knux said.

"Oh shoot, how is everyone else taking it?" Sonic asked.

"Fairly well, some confused, some amazed." Knuckles replied.

"Hmm." Sonic said. "So any ideas on how I got the dark energy?"

"Well, either the Emeralds are here, or there's something more powerful on the planet." Knux said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're awake." Twilight said as she entered the room.

"Listen, Twi, I'm sorry for what you saw..." Sonic apologized.

"Um, it's alright, although I was pretty sure you didn't have to go as far as to kill her, it's alright." She replied.

Sonic's ears flopped down.

He looked down at his hands.

"I'm a monster." He said as he clenched them.

"Oh, cheer up Sonic!" Knuckles said. "She killed someone first."

"But, he wasn't as innocent as she..." He sighed.

"What part of 'she killed someone first' don't you get?" Knux said.

"The part that means it's ok to kill her for that." Sonic said firmly.

Knuckles looked at him, and frowned.

"Sonic, I understand you're not exactly proud of what you did, but it's over... you did it. Stop living in the past." He said.

"That doesn't stop the agony of knowing that I killed someone..." Sonic replied.

"Forget it, I'm done trying to make you feel better." Knux said.

"Knuckles, could you go check on Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"Alright." He replied.

He ran downstairs.

"So, are you ok?" Sonic asked Twi.

"Of course." Twilight replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You know, when Knuckles attacked you.." Sonic said.

"Oh, that, yeah... I'm fine." Twi smiled.

"Good." Sonic replied.

The two smiled at each other.

"Twilight! She's awake!" Knuckles shouted.

"Pinkie just now waking up too, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, come, let us see her." Twilight said.

The two headed downstairs, talking about various things as they did so.

"Pinkie, are you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend.

"Of course silly! What happened exactly?" Pinkie asked.

"Trixie launched a knockout spell at you." Twilight said as her and Sonic reached them.

Rainbow hugged onto Pinkie Pie tightly.

"I thought you might never wake up!" Rainbow cried.

"How long has it been?" Sonic asked.

"Two days." Tails said as he approached them.

"Wow, longer than I thought." Sonic said.

"Oh no! I missed Mr. Cake's birthday!" Pinkie squealed.

"It's alright Pinkie, I bet he'll understand why you did once we explain." Rainbow assured.

"You're right, Mr. Cake's an understanding guy!" She smiled.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed as she lunged toward him.

Sonic caught her and hugged her.

"Hey Amy." He said, very calmly.

"Oh Sonikku! I thought you might have been gone forever! I'm so happy you aren't! Please never scare me like that again!" She replied.

"I'll try not to Amy." He said, hugging her still.

"Alright, so there's no way the Emeralds are on this planet." Tails said.

"What!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yes, I built a new Emerald Radar and there is no signifigant power reading." He replied.

"Well maybe the damned thing is broken!" Knux screamed, highly pissed.

"Listen Knuckles, I'm pretty sure Tails knows if it's broken or not." Sonic said.

"Can it blue britches." Knuckles insulted.

"Stop bickering." Twilight said. "So Tails, you are certain that your emeralds are still on your planet?"

"Yes, it seems so." He replied.

"Well, I contacted Celestia and it seems that you couldn't have possibly absorbed power from the elements." Twi explained.

"Hmm, so something else with an immense amount of power exists on this planet." Sonic said.

"Obiviously." Knuckles said. "unless Tails is wrong."

"I'm not wrong!" Tails yelled.

Just then Spike ran into the room.

"Twilight, I think something's going on outside!" Spike said as he ran inside.

"Like what?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno, i'm to small to see through the crowd." Spike said.

Twilight trotted outside to see what all the comotion was.

"Introducing the perfectly unstoppable Trixie, and her assistant Shadow!"

Twilight's mouth hung open, she was full of surprise and amazement.

"Trixie! You're not dead!" She said. "Neither are you Shadow!"

"Oh, hello Twilight, yes, Trixie and her assistant are very alive and well!" Trixie said, in a happy tone.

"Yes, indeed, very alive, and full of power." Shadow said, showing that his inhibitor rings were on.

"Congrats, I'm very happy to know you two are alive." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Thank you Twilight, but if you excuse me, Trixie has a show to put on, we'll talk later." Trixie winked.

Twilight slowly walked back into the library, confused (and feeling a bit of discomfort from Trixie's wink).

"So what was it?" Sonic asked.

"Trixie and Shadow are both alive somehow, and they are putting on a magic show." Twilight said.

"Really?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes, really." Twi replied.

Sonic smiled, very happily, and hugged Amy tighter.

"So I didn't kill anyone." He said.

"Sadly, no." Knuckles said.

Sonic rolled his eyes because he was tired of Knuckles' grumpy ass.

"Any idea how they aren't dead?" Tails asked.

Twi shrugged.

Sonic chuckled.

"I'm not a monster after all..." He said.

Rainbow, Twilight, and Pinkie smiled at him.

"Trixie's gonna talk to me after the show." Twilight informed the group.

"Alright." Sonic said. "Mind if I join in on the conversation?"

"I don't see why I would." Twilight said.

Sonic was so happy to know that Twilight was a reasonable, intelligent person, unlike Knuckles.

"Thanks." He said.

"So, it's as if nothing happened?" Amy asked.

"Just about, except now I need to figure out where Sonic got that negative energy from." Tails said.

"You do that." Sonic said. "I'm gonna talk with Twi until Trixie's done."

Sonic took his arms off of Amy and walked off with Twilight Sparkle.

"He better not choose her over me." Amy said.


	21. Drama, Stupidity and Hate

Sonic and Twilight headed upstairs, discussing various things yet again.

"so Sonic, relieved that you're not a murderer?" Twi giggled, jokingly.

"Of course!" Sonic said. "Very relieved."

"Good." She said, smiling at him.

Sonic looked at her and returned that smile.

But as he did he realized something about Twilight.

She was shaking, sweating even.

"You ok?" He asked, curious as to what the purple unicorn was feeling.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"It's just that, you are, um... shaking and... sweating." He replied.

"Oh, I am, aren't I?" Twilight grinned.

She looked at Sonic and started to frown, she then leaped towards the hedgehog, hugging him tightly.

"What's up?" Sonic asked in confusion.

Twilight stayed silent and hugged tighter, and Sonic began hugging back.

The two hugged affectionately for a few more seconds, before Sonic broke the hug.

He looked into her eyes, and frowned.

She seemed to have been crying, exsessively.

"Geez Twi, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, *sniffle* I'm fine." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Twilight you're crying, that's not fine." He said.

"Sonic, don't worry, it's nothing." She replied.

"Alright, if you insist." Just want you to know, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." Sonic happily explained.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

"So have you figured out anything as to where Sonic got the energy from yet?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"I haven't even a clue." He replied, focusing on some sort of device.

"What's that?" Knux asked. "Looks kinda like the emerald radar."

"It is, just with a few modifications I believe I have created an energy radar." Tails explained.

"But, don't all living things have energy? Technically you're just making a radar that's constantly gaining multiple signals." Knux pointed out.

Tails realized this fatal mistake and began dissassembling the device.

Meanwhile, over on the couch, Pinkie and Rainbow were snuggling.

"Pinkie, I'm so happy we can be friends again." Rainbow Dash smiled, stroking Pinkie's mane.

"Me too!" Pinkie Squeaked. "In fact, I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

The two looked at each other and blushed.

Rainbow turned away, now a bit sad.

"Dashie, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" Pinkie started.

"It's ok, I should move on but... Damn it Pinkie I still love you!" Rainbow cried, interupting.

Pinkie's hair immeadietly went flat and she hugged Rainbow tight.

"Dashie I'm sorry, but... I don't love you anymore..." She quietly said.

Rainbow taered up a little as she heard Pinkie, hugging her tighter.

"I'm sorry Pinkie! Tell ya what, I'll do whatever you want, just please love me again!" She pleaded.

"Dash, you can't force love, love is something you both need to have for each other truly, not with bribery and selfishness." Amy said.

"Says Miss Crazy over Sonikku herself." Knuckles chuckled.

"Knuckles, you don't chuckle, go flex your muscles!" Tails said.

Knuckles punched Tails really hard.

"Everypony, I made tea and cookies!" Spike said as he walked into the room with a large tray.

"Thanks Spike." Amy said, grabbing a cookie off the tray, looking at Knux in dissmay.

"Thanks shrimp." Knuckles said, grabbing a lot of cookies and a small teacup.

"That was very polite of you Spike, thank you." Tails said.

"Thanks?" Spike said, blushing.

"Pinkie? Rainbow?" He said as he turned to them.

"Leave us be." Pinkie said, patting Rainbow on the back while she sorrowly wept in her fur.

"Alright." Spike replied.

The door swung open, and Shadow and Trixie walked in.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled.

"Trixie..." Knuckles muttered, clenching his fist.

"Hello 'friends'." Shadow rudely chuckled.

"Sup bitch?" Rainbow snapped.

"You piece of shhit I'LL-"

Shadow was stunned by one of Trixie's spells, and he shook his head.

"Thanks." He said. "It's hard for me to balance my emotion."

"Yes yes, you're welcome." Trixie smiled at him.

Shadow bowed down to her.

"What!?" Knuckles gasped. "You're praising this whiny, arrogant bitch?"

"She could've killed me... and since I'm the ultimate lifeform I have no choice to fall under command towards the true ultimate." Shadow smiled.

"So Trixie bluffed your death to gain your trust?" Tails said.

"Yes." Trixie said.

Shadow looked at her and frowned.

"Twilight, Sonic, they're here!" Spike exclaimed.

"Be right down." Sonic said from upstairs.

"I hate you Trixie." Knuckles said.


	22. A Way Back?

Oh my God, finally it's here.  
So sorry for the wait folks, but here it is...

"Trixie!" Twilight exclaimed. "Now we have a chance to talk!"

"What is it you wish to discuss, Sparkle?" Trixie asked.

"I was wondering if-"

Suddenly Twilight was shot by Trixie's magic.

"Hey what the?" Knuckles angrily yelled.

Trixie shot him as well.

Shadow looked at her, a bit dissmayed.

"Just knocking them out." Trixie smiled, shooting Tails, Amy and Spike.

"Dashie, get down!" Pinkie squealed as she pulled Rainbow down and under the sofa.

Rainbow sighed, looking at Pinkie.

A feeling in Rainbow couldn't resist Pinkie, she wasn't even very mindful of Trixie.

She sniffled a bit and snuggled back into Pinkie.

Meanwhile, Sonic was easily evading Trixie's shots.

"C'mon Shad, you gonna tell your little pal to cut it out?" He asked.

"Sorry Sonic, no can do." Shadow said, looking at the ground.

Sonic jumped into the air and dashed towards Trixie in ball formation, forming a homing attack.

Shadow pushed Trixie out of the way and kicked Sonic.

Sonic's reflexes were fast enough and he managed to counter with an axe kick.

"Damn." Shadow mumbled as he was knocked to the ground.

Trixie got up and tried to shoot at Sonic again.

Sonic was still mindful of her and flipped up in the air backwards, dodging all three shots she threw at him.

"Catch me if ya can!" He taunted as he began running all over the place.

"Not a problem!" Trixie smirked as she grabbed Sonic with her magic.

"Hey, what the-"

Sonic's confused comment was broken by Trixie squeezing him harshly.

"I will now end you..." She said.

"Shadow... you can't let this happen..." He wailed. "This isn't what Maria wouldv'e wanted."

"Sorry Sonic." Shadow said, "But Maria isn't here."

And with that Sonic knew, Shadow was in some sort of trance.

'Darn, Shad's under a spell...' He thought. 'There's gotta be some way to knock him out of it.'

Sonic thought for a moment, being interrupted every few seconds by Trixie squeezing a bit harder.

'That's it!' He thought. 'Knock him out.'

Sonic looked at Trixie, and frowned.

"If you don't let me go... I'll transform again." He said.

Trixie looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"You wouldn't.." She said.

"Don't test me..." He replied.

Trixie began to sweat a tad bit.

Shadow looked at Sonic.

"Try all you want blue, It's not gonna get you anywhere." He said.

Sonic began grunting and growling, his eyes closed.

Trixie broke the spell, growing visibly afraid.

"Run!" She screamed.

"No, stay." Sonic said as he pounced Trixie.

He bonked her in the head, and she fell unconsious.

Then he looked at Shadow.

"Your fate starts here." Shadow said.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic snapped.

He jump kicked Shadow in the head, and then performed a small Sonic wind on him.

Shadow fell, and passed out as well.

"Heh.." Sonic smiled.

Meanwhile... on Mobius, otherwise now known as "Egg Utopia"

It wasn't long before mechs had gathered up everyone.

They sent them all to Eggman's dungeon to be either executed, or robotizized.

What niether Eggman or the mechs knew though, was that one prisoner had slipped from their grasp.

And right outside the dungeon he stood.

'Alright, if I'm gonna rescue Vector and the others from the dungeon, I'll need to come up with a strategy.' Espio thought to himself, in his invisible disguise.

"Mechs, bring all of the prisoners to the robotizizer chamber." Eggman announced over the intercom. "Except The chaotix and the little rabbit, they can stay."

'Dr. Eggman must be planning to execute them, that's why he isn't going to robotizize them.' Espio thought.

The dungeon door opened, and the mechs came out, holding prisoners.

Sentences like "Help Me!" And "I'll never serve Eggman!" drowned out the quiet patter of Espio running into the dungeon.

"Why would he leave us here?" Vector asked Charmy and Cream. "We're the big ones he wants!"

"Maybe he plans an even worse fate for us, considering we are bigger threats." Cream said.

"Hey, where's Espio?" Charmy asked.

"I don't think they brought him, those bots are stupider than a newborn chao sometimes." Vec said.

"Rouge wasn't brought here either." Charmy said.

"Oh yeah.." Vec said. "Her and that robot..."

"They may have already been executed after we left them." Espio said, going out of his cloaaked stance.

"Espio! You clever little bastard!" Vec said as he hugged Espio tightly. "I have never been more happy to see you!"

"Woohoo!" Charmy exclaimed.

"You guys have to be quiet if I am to get you out of here." Espio alerted.

"Alright." Vector said softy.

"Ok!" Charmy squealed.

"What are ya doing, be quiet!" Vec screamed.

"We're doomed." Espio sighed.

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base.

Eggman was cycling through things on Suhis computer.

Suddenly an alert popped up on his computer.

"ALERT. DEVICE STOLEN FROM LAB. ITEM: DIMENSION TRAVELER (BETA) STATUS:ACTIVATED."

"Grrr who could've done this!?" He grumbled. "Computer, show me the coordinates for where it is now."

"YES, MASTER."

Suddenly the screen showed a bright colorful town, and it zoomed into a builidng, a tree.

Sonic was seen, as well as the rest of them.

Eggman smiled.

"Oh, it looks like somehow I've uncovered the coordinates to where Sonic was blasted off to." Eggman said.

He began looking through various information on the planet.

"Oooh, beings with unlimited, unimaginable power?" Sounds like a few slaves I'd love to call my own!" He screamed.

"COMPUTER, FIND A WAY FOR ME TO TO SEND A VIDEO SIGNAL TO THE WORLD'S HIGHEST AUTHORITY." He yelled.

"YES SIR."

Meanwhile, in ponyville,  
Sonic was tending to the fainted friends with the help of Pinkie and Rainbow.

"So you sure they're gonna be ok?" Dash asked. "Knuckles seems to have a pretty big bump on his head."

"They'll be fine, trust me, Knuckles can't get anymore brain damaged than he already is." He replied.

"Hey guys, Twi's waking up!" Pinkie squeaked.

"Ah.. what happened?" Twi asked.

"Trixie had fooled us, she tried to kill us I think." Dash said.

"If she really wanted to, she could've." Rouge said as she approached them.

"Rouge!?" Sonic shockingly yelled.

"Yes, me and Omega found a way here it seems." She said.

"Indeed. What is the problem?" Omega asked.

"We got it covered now, don't worry." Rainbow said.

"Oooh, he's really shiny!" Pinkie squeaked as she trotted over to Omega.

Omega looked down at her.

"I like this life form." He said.

"Yay!" Pinkie yelled as she hugged him.

"Wait, so how did you guys get here?" Sonic asked.

"We fond this device." Rouge said as she pulled out a small metal object.

"It allows use for traveling across the entire universe." She said.

"Hmm... must of been one of Eggman's failed inventions." Sonic said.

"Well, it doesn't really seem to have failed." Knuckles said, walking over to them.

"Oh, hi Knuckies." Rouge said, blowing a kiss towards him.

"Don't try me bat-face." Knux said.

"So you heard?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Yeah.. So if this thing sent you guys here, that means it could probably take us all back right?" He replied.

"Yeah, I suppose." Rouge said.

"Well then let's wake everyone up, because it's time for us to get out of here!" Sonic said.

"I'll send a letter to the princess and tell her what's happening." Twi said. "Spike wake up!"

Spike, Amy and Tails awoke.

"Rouge!?" Amy yelled.

"Hello darling." Rouge said.

Amy stuck her tounge out.

Tails begann observing the device.

Spike started to write the letter, when he burped out a letter himself.

"Hmm, what's this?" Twi said as she grabbed it.

"Oh my... Celestia needs to see the elements of harmony right away." She said.

"What for?" Rainbow asked.

"Apparently some fat creature is demanding domination over us." Twi answered. "He claims to be called 'Dr Robotnik'."

"Eggman?" Sonic said. "Great..."

"How do you get Eggman from Robotnik?" Dash asked.

Sonic chuckled.

"Who is this Eggman, or Robotnik, or whatever?" Twilight asked.

"He's the guy who sent us here." Sonic said. "Didn't I tell you this?"

"I don't recall." Twi said.

"Whatever, let's go to see Celestia." Sonic grinned.

"Time we teach that Eggman a lesson he won't forget!" Knuckles smiled.

"Trixie demands you tell her who Eggman is." Trixie said as she regained conscisnous.

"Eggman's the jerk who sent me and my friends here, and Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Oh." Trixie said.

"Eggman, huh?" Shadow said waking up.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Shadow." Rouge said, helping him get up.

"Rouge?" What's going on?"


	23. The Ride

The Elements of Harmony, along with Sonic and his friends, were on their way to Canterlot via train.

"Ugh, how much longer? We've been on this train for hours!" Knuckles exclaimed, growing impatient.

"We got on fifteen minutes ago." Twilight replied.

"Feels like forever." Knuckles said.

"That's because you're just so impatient!" Sonic laughed.

"I'm the impatient one?" Knux replied.

"Burn." Tails smiled.

"Remember girls, no lolygagging, we are here for an important reason, the moment we get into canterlot, we are going to the Castle."

"Of course Twi!" Dash saluted.

"Aww, we can't just very quickly stop and get something to eat?" Pinkie asked, her tummy rumbling.

"You heard what she said, no stopping." Rouge said.

"It's a shame they wouldn't allow Omega on the train." Shadow said.

"Not really, look out the window." Rouge pointed.

Outside, Omega was running alongside the train.

Shadow slightly grinned at Rouge.

"He never does give up, does he?" He said.

"You know Omega, he'll do whatever it takes to get revenge on the Doctor." Rouge replied.

"Just like you'll do whatever it takes to look like eye candy." Amy grumbled.

She had noticed Sonic had been eyeing Rouge ever since she got her.

"Oh, pipe down sister." Rouge said.

"Can these creatures go five minutes without fighting?" Rarity asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know, I could try to calm them down." Fluttershy replied.

Meanwhile, Twilight was in deep thought.

Ever since Sonic transformed, she's been trying to think of a source he could have used.

The problem is, there doesn't really seem to be anything that he could've used.

Maybe he was just angry enough to create the negative energy himself.

But, is his race really capable of that?

Sadly, she wasn't able to come up with any answers, instead she was raising more questions.

"What's up Twi?" Rainbow asked her. "You've been staring at nothing for the past five minutes."

"Oh, nothing Rainbow, I was just thinking..." She replied.

"About what?" Dash asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, I promise." Twi said.

"Ok." Dash sighed.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked her.

"Yeah, of course! When am I not ok?" Dash laughed.

"You seem to be a little upset ever since you and Pinkie started talking." Twilight said, putting her hoof around Rainbow. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing's wrong Twi, i swear!" Rainbow said angrily, taking Twi's hoof off of her.

"No it's not.." Twi said. "I'm just trying to help..."

The two looked a each other in silence for a second.

Rainbow sighed as her wings flapped down as well as her ears.

"You're right... We'll talk later." She said.

She then moved to a different part of the train.

Meanwhile, Pinkie was desperately begging Applejack for some food.

"Ah told ya three times, I ain't got no food!" AJ angrily growled.

"Not even one apple?" Pinkie asked.

"No! Not one!" AJ shouted.

Sonic chuckled at them.

"Oh so ya think it's funny fer Pinkie to pester me huh?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, actually." Sonic kept chuckling.

"Ya know Pinkie, I'm pretty sure Sonic's got some food on him." Aj grinned.

"Really? Can I have it Sonic please please please?" She started asking him, hopping up and down.

Sonic groaned in irritation.

Applejack started laughing, watching as Sonic was treated to the same torment as she was.

Shadow was looking out the window at Omega still.

"He'll be fine, Shadow." Rouge said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just hope he can continue to keep up." He replied.

"Well, doesn't look like he'll have to anymore!" Rouge exclaimed as the train stopped.

They had arrived. 


	24. Update

Next Chapter will hopefully be uploaded tonight, if you have requests or comments on the story, PM me. I might take some ideas into consideration :)


End file.
